L'élu
by Hissha
Summary: Fic fini Heero, Wufei et Trowa viennent de Brithat et sont à la recherche du dernier héritier de Thorath afin de ramener la paix dans le monde. Duo, Quatre et Hilde sont en route vers Brithat pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions
1. Prologue

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

**L'élu**

**Prologue**

**_Palais de Thorath_**

- Altesse ! Les révoltes ont augmenté, les soldats vont bientôt pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ! Fuyez Altesse, tant que nous pouvons les retenir.

- Je ne fuirais pas devant mes propres hommes ! Fit le roi de Thorath.

- Mais Altesse…

- Suffit. Retourne d'où tu viens.

Le roi se tourna vers son épouse qui tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras.

- Lyria, je veux que tu partes, mais toi à l'abri, Darkan et toi.

- Non, mon amour. Je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Lyria, pense à notre fils ! Le danger est grand, met-le à l'abri.

Dans le couloir, des cris de rage résonnaient.

- Fuis Lyria !

La reine obéit aux paroles de son mari et s'éclipsa par un mur dérobé, elle pénétra dans le souterrain, tandis qu'une horde d'homme furieux entrait dans la salle du trône. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, essayant de camoufler les pleurs de son fils, mais les rebelles la poursuivaient. Elle n'eut plus qu'un seul but en tête, protéger Darkan. Elle atteint les cuisines déserte, seul un jeune garçon de 12 ans se trouvait dans la pièce. Quand il l'a vit, il tomba à genoux. Lyria le connaissait bien, c'était le fils d'un soldat, un bon garçon qui vouait une confiance aveugle envers son roi.

- Solo, écoute-moi. Dehors c'est la guerre.

- Je vous protègerais Majesté, fit le petit garçon d'une voix sérieuse.

La reine lui sourit tendrement.

- Hélas Solo, tout comme pour le roi, mon époux, c'en ai fini pour moi. Ils veulent me tuer, mais Solo, je te confie Darkan. Prend soin de ton prince.

- Majesté…

- Dissimule-le. Pars, pars très loin et met-le en sûreté. Ne dévoile à personne ses véritables origines, car ce sera le mettre en danger. As-tu compris Solo.

- Oui Majesté.

La reine Lyria serra une dernière fois son fils puis tandis le bébé au jeune garçon.

- Vite. Dépêche-toi.

Le garçon comprit la gravité de la situation et s'empara du fragile paquet et sortit des cuisines. Personne ne fit attention à lui, tant les hommes étaient animés d'une haine farouche envers la famille royale.

Quelques heures plus tard, Solo atteignit un village de pêcheurs éloigné du château. Il fit passer le nourrisson pour son frère, Duo.

Le roi et la reine de Thorath moururent, mais personne ne se préoccupèrent qu'un nourrisson, futur héritier du trône était encore en vie. La haine qui avait animé les soldats du royaume s'éteignit comme par magie, et tout le monde découvrit l'effroi d'un tel acte. Un royaume sans roi, était un royaume perdu. Les soldats furent tous bannis et envoyés dans la Montagne du Destin.

Solo et Duo trouvèrent refuge dans un orphelinat tenu par un prêtre. Solo mourut quelques années plus tard, alors que Duo était âgé de cinq, d'une violente épidémie. Duo se retrouva seul, et ne sut jamais quelle étaient ses véritables origines royales.

À suivre…


	2. chapitre 1

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 1**

**_Palais de Brithat, 15 ans plus tard _**

- Que voyez-vous prêtresse ?

- Le mal se réveille Majesté ! L'armée de Treize est en marche, et ses fidèles sujets recherchent l'Héritier de Thorath.

- Thorath ? Mais la famille royale est morte, seul l'Intendant gouverne et il n'a pas le statut de roi ! S'exclama le roi Odin.

- Un enfant à survécu ! C'est l'Héritier ! Si il remonte sur le trône, l'armée de Thorath sera reformée, et Treize sera vaincu.

- Mais qui est cet Héritier ?

- Nul ne sait qui il l'est ! Mais il comporte de grand pouvoir ! Tout comme sa mère, il à une origine elfique, lui seul peut mettre un terme à cette guerre horrible.

- Bien Prêtresse.

Le roi Odin se tourna vers un soldat.

- Dites à mon fils de venir !

Le prince Heero s'entraînait au sabre avec son ami Wufei Chang, Chinois d'origine, sous l'œil vigilant de son frère de sang, Trowa Barton.

Le duel faisait rage, et Heero fut désarmé. Wufei pensa profiter de cet avantage, mais le Prince esquissa un sourire narquois et fixa la lame de son homologue. Cette dernière se mit à rougir, et Wufei lâcha la lame avec un cri de douleur. Le prince Heero en profita pour le mettre à terre.

- Heero ! Sale Tricheur ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'user de ton pouvoir !

- Désolé Wufei, mais au combat la justice n'est toujours pas présente !

- Dans ce cas !

Wufei serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Le sol se mit légèrement à trembler, et Heero perdit l'équilibre, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur le Chinois. Ce dernier en profita et bloqua à son tour le prince au sol. Une légère réprobation les calma.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages ! S'exclama Trowa.

- C'est lui qui à commencé ! Fit Wufei.

- Wufei !!

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un soldat.

- Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté le Roi, désire vous voir !

- Que me veut mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas Altesse. Mais il vous fait dire que la situation est grave est que votre présence ainsi que celle de vos gardes est requise !

Heero échangea un regard avec ses compagnons. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône ou le roi attendait son fils.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Père ? Demanda le Prince, tandis que Wufei et Trowa s'inclinaient devant le roi.

Ce dernier leur fit signe de se relever, et se dirigea vers une carte.

- Ceci mon fils représente les territoires de L'Ouest, régit par deux royaumes, Thorath et le notre, mais à l'Est, le mal gronde est menace le royaume. La prêtresse m'a dit qu'un Héritier avait survécu et qu'il avait la force d'arrêter ce mal.

- Quel est ce mal dont vous parler Père ?

- Un puissant sorcier, qui lève une armée. Cette armée est constituée de créatures plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ce sorcier se nomme Treize. Son but est d'assouvir le monde, en détruisant ces deux royaumes, celui de Thorath et le nôtre.

- Cette armée, est-elle si puissante ? Demanda Wufei.

- Oui, elle l'est. Depuis un moment déjà, ils pillent tous les villages se trouvant sur leur route. Rare sont les survivants, ils n'épargnent personne, ni femmes, ni enfants.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Heero.

- L'Héritier de Thorath peut mettre un terme à tous ça en remontant sur le trône. Mais Treize à envoyer ses hommes le tuer. Je veux que tu le retrouve Heero, que tu le protège et que tu le conduises en sécurité à Thorath.

- Mais à quoi ressemble cet homme ?

La prêtresse prit la parole.

- Ce jeune homme à la beauté de sa mère, la reine Lyria. Il possède ses dons, et sa gentillesse. Dans ma vision, je n'ai vu que homme flou, mais j'ai pu distinguer des yeux d'une couleur magnifique et de longs cheveux. L'apparence d'un ange. Un ange rejeté et damné.

- Heero, l'avenir de Thorath et de Brithat repose sur tes épaules ! Retrouve ce garçon ! Je sais que le poids de cette mission est dur à porter, mais tu es le seul qui puisse réussir cet exploit, et tu es le seul qui ai ma confiance. Allie-toi à Otto, le fils de l'intendant de Thorath, ensemble vous y arriverez.

- Je saurai me montrer digne de votre confiance Père. Fit le Prince Heero en s'inclinant.

- J'enverrais une partie des hommes au gouffre de Criptos. Quand tu auras retrouvé le prince, rejoignez-les.

- À vos ordres.

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de Trowa et Wufei.

- Préparez vos affaires ! Nous prenons la route à la tombée du jour.

**_Royaume de l'Est, antre de Treize_ **

Treize écouta la conversation du Roi de Brithat et de son fils à travers son puits de Voyance.

- As-tu entendu Zechs ?

- Oui, Monseigneur.

- Si ce petit prince met la main sur l'Héritier, sans est fini de moi ! Mais tu vas intervenir mon ange !

- Comment ?

- En te faisant passer pour l'Héritier. Lady Une à clairement vu que le Prince Heero et le Prince Darkan se rencontreront. C'est inscrit dans leur destin. Hors si tu te fais passer pour l'Héritier, tu sèmeras la confusion du Prince Heero, et tu pourras te débarrasser de Darkan.

- Comment être sur que Darkan et Heero se rencontreront Monseigneur ?

- On ne peut changer le destin ! Maintenant va ! Et ne me déçois pas !

Zechs s'exécuta et se mit en route.

**_Calas, village de pêcheur _**

Alors que les hommes du village étaient partis en pêche, et que les femmes s'occupaient des poissons, trois jeunes gens batifolaient dans une petite rivière. Un jeune homme blond comme les blés, au regard bleu azur. Une jeune fille brune aux reflets bleus, avec de grands yeux bleus nuit brillant de malice. Et un jeune homme châtain avec une natte et un regard améthyste. C'est trois jeune gens se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils avaient vécu dans le village, et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille sortit de l'eau.

- Ce n'est plus de notre âge de nous amuser comme des enfants ! Fit-elle.

- Voyons Hilde, nous resterons toujours des enfants ! Et puis nous sommes encore jeunes, alors il faut en profiter ! Fit le blond en sortant de l'eau.

- Tu as raison Quatre, mais la réalité est dure.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? Fit le châtain, qui était encore dans l'eau.

- Il est temps que nous rentrions. Il faut que nous séchions ! Fit Quatre.

Hilde et Quatre se posèrent sur l'herbe et laissèrent le soleil les sécher. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste n'en pensa pas moins. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il y eut du remoud dans l'eau, et un mini tsunami se forma et se dirigea vers Quatre et Hilde, les trempant de nouveau. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, tandis que ces deux amis pestèrent.

- DUO !!! S'écria Hilde.

- Duo, ce n'est pas juste ! On avait dis que tu n'utiliserais pas ton pouvoir sur nous tant que nous ne pourrons pas te rendre la pareille ! Le sermonna Quatre

- Désolé Quatre, mais c'était si tentant !

- Continue comme ça, et la prochaine fois que tu te blesseras, je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs d'Être de Lumière pour te soigner.

- Quant à moi, je ne te prédirais plus l'avenir ! Fit Hilde.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant. Fit Duo d'un air boudeur.

Tous comme la plupart des habitants de ce village, Duo avait le don de contrôler le l'eau et le vent, Quatre avait des dons de Guérisseurs, une âme d'ange réincarné, quant à Hilde, elle avait des prémonitions, toujours fiable.

Duo poussa un soupir et sortit de l'eau. Il essora son épaisse tresse et se coucha dans l'herbe, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et s'assoupis.

Soudain il ne se trouvait plus dans la clairière avec ses amis, mais devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Il essaya de s'avancer vers elle, mais plus il avançait, plus l'entrée reculée. Une voix féminine lui parvint, douce et agréable à entendre.

- Aide-moi ! Aide-moi mon valeureux prince.

- Duo ? Duo ? Duo, réveille-toi !

Duo cligna des yeux et vit Quatre penché sur lui.

- Ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer au village.

- Hn. J'arrive ! Fit Duo en se relevant.

Durant le chemin du retour, il resta silencieux. Son rêve le travaillait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il laissa ses amis à l'entrée de la ville et se dirigea vers l'église ou il avait trouvé refuge dans son enfance. Il s'assit sur un banc, et fixa l'autel. Il sentit une présence venir près de lui.

- Duo ? Que fais-tu ici mon petit ?

- Rien père Maxwell, je réfléchissais.

- Sœur Helen va encore te chercher partout.

- Hn.

- Quelque chose te tracasse mon fils ?

- Non…

- Duo ! N'oublie pas que je te connais depuis que tu es petit. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Ce rêve que je fais, il me hante toutes les nuits, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie.

- Raconte-moi !

- Je suis devant une grotte et une voix appelle à l'aide, elle appelle un prince à l'aide. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, mon Père ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mon fils, mais peut-être devrais-tu chercher tes réponses !

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que tu trouveras tes réponses en découvrant cette grotte.

- Alors je dois partir ?

- Si seulement tu en ressens le besoin mon fils.

Le père Maxwell se leva et laissa le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Peut-être que le Père Maxwell à raison et que je dois entreprendre ce voyage pour comprendre. C'est décidé ! Demain matin je me mets en route. »_

Duo se leva et partit préparer ses affaires pour le voyage.

**_Foret du Bourg _**

Cela faisait deux jours que Heero, Trowa et Wufei étaient partis de Brithat. Deux jours qu'ils chevauchaient au gré du vent, Otto qui venait de Thorath les avaient rejoint et les guider. Soudain un cri déchira le silence qui régnait dans la forêt. Sans perdre de temps, les trois compagnons s'élancèrent en direction du cri, épée à la main.

Ils virent un jeune homme aux mains avec deux hommes entièrement habillés de noir, Heero fonça dans le tas et en tua un, tandis que Wufei se chargeait du second et que Trowa aidait l'homme à se relever. Quand les deux hommes furent anéantis, Heero se tourna vers la victime et resta muet sur le coup. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était d'une beauté époustouflante, des yeux d'un bleu limpide, de longs cheveux blonds qui cascadait dans son dos, une silhouette musclée. Il se ressaisit.

- Pourquoi ces hommes vous ont-ils agressé ? Demanda le prince.

- Je ne sais pas. Je marchais tranquillement dans la forêt quand ils me sont tombés dessus, et sans raison aucune, ils se sont jetés sur moi.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De nul part. Depuis que je suis petit, je n'ai ni famille, ni souvenir de mon enfance.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard. Une même idée venait de germer dans leur esprit.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Zechs.

- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître saugrenu, mais accepteriez-vous de nous accompagner à Thorath ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- C'est une longue histoire, nous vous la raconterons en route. d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien. Je me nomme Heero, et voici Trowa et Wufei.

Ils se mirent en route tous les quatre, tandis qu'à l'opposé de la foret, dans un royaume ou régnait le mal, un sorcier esquissait un sourire vainqueur.

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 2**

**_Calas, village de pêcheur _**

- Duo ! Duo attend-nous !

Le jeune homme arrêta sa monture, et se tourna vers l'appel.

- Quatre ? Hilde ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Le père Maxwell nous a dit que tu partais en quête de réponse et… Commença Hilde.

- On s'est dit que nous pourrions t'accompagner. Finit Quatre.

- Je ne sais même pas ou je vais.

- Et bien nous le découvrirons. Tu ne nous lâcheras pas ! Fit la jeune fille.

- Merci.

Et les trois amis se mirent en route. Ils s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse foret, ils ne firent aucune pause, sauf à la tombée de la nuit.

- Il fait noir, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit Hilde légèrement inquiète.

- C'est normal Hilde, il fait nuit ! Lui fit remarquer malicieusement Duo

- Je sens justement que ce n'est pas normal !

- Que veux-tu dire Hilde ? Demanda Quatre.

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe !

Soudain, une boule rose, lumineuse fit son apparition.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Quatre avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Un truc qui brille et qui est rose ! Répondit Hilde tout aussi effrayé.

Duo quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il ressentait tout au fond de lui comme un appel.

- C'est un signe !

- Quel signe, Duo ?

- Elle m'appelle, et elle me montre le chemin. Il faut suivre la lumière ! Il enfourcha son cheval et suivit la petite boule rose qui s'était mis en route.

- Et si c'était un piège ? Cette forêt est mal réputée ! On peut tomber sur des voleurs ! Fit Hilde.

- Et bien on le découvrira !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant une grotte. La même que celle dans de Duo. La lumière pénétra à l'intérieur. Duo descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers la grotte et y entra.

- Duo !

Il se retourna vers ses amis, qui se trouvaient à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Entrez !

- On ne peut pas Duo ! Un mur nous bloque ! Fit Quatre en avançant sa main, mais celle-ci toucha une surface dure et invisible.

- Elle ne veut pas vous parler ! Attendez-moi ici !

- Duo, non ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! Fit Quatre, alarmé.

- Ne t'en fais pas Quat-Chan, je ferais attention.

Et Duo reprit sa route dans la grotte, toujours guidé par la lumière rose. Il arriva dans une sorte de petite crique. La lumière rose se mit à briller davantage, et Duo dut protéger ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la boule rose avait disparu, mais à la plage, une jeune femme se tenait devant lui. D'une beauté angélique, elle le regardait avec ses yeux couleur bleu océan, ses longs cheveux blonds dont deux fines tresse partait de la basse de ses tempes pour finir à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait sur son front une sorte de fin diadème.

- Te voilà enfin mon valeureux Prince ! Fit l'apparition, d'une voix douce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je me nomme Relena, et j'étais celle qui veillait à la paix entre le monde des humains, et ceux des êtres magiques.

- Alors vous êtes la Fée ?

- Oui.

- Si vous êtes celle que vous prétendez être, alors pourquoi la guerre fait-elle rage ?

- J'ai était destitué de mes fonctions voici maintenant 12 ans et enfermée dans cette grotte. Je suis prisonnière, et ne peut arranger les choses.

- Qui ?

- Un sorcier nommé Treize. Il a réussi, grâce à sa magie à retourner le peuple de Thorath contre son roi, et mettre ainsi un terme à la royauté du royaume. Mon frère, Milliardo, l'a rejoint dans son camp, et il m'a trahi. Depuis lors, j'attends le jour ou l'Élu, répondra à mon appel.

- Pourquoi moi, Fée Relena ?

- Tu as le pouvoir nécessaire pour mener une armée au combat. Tu es de force égale avec Treize. Si tes amis et toi réussissent à rejoindre le Prince Heero et sa troupe, vous six pourraient enfin mettre un terme à cette guerre qui a depuis trop longtemps durée, et me permettre de remonter au pouvoir et de remettre le roi de Thorath sur le trône.

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Tu as ma confiance, et mon estime, Duo ! Tu n'échoueras pas !

- Ce Heero, où le trouverais-je ?

- Vos destins sont liés, tu le rencontreras bientôt !

- J'espère de tout cœur être digne de votre confiance que vous m'accordez, à moi, un simple orphelin !

Duo se retira, et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de la Fée.

- Ne vous en faites pas Prince Darkan, vous y arriverez.

Quand Duo ressortit de la grotte, il mit plusieurs seconde à se réhabituer à la lumière du soleil. Dès qu'il mit s'approcha vers ses amis, un blond déjanté se jeta sur lui.

- Duo !!! Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Ça fait une heure que tu es parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Du calme Quatre, tu m'étouffes !

- Alors Duo ? Raconte-nous ? Fit Hilde, tandis que Quatre desserrait sa prise koala du cou du natté.

- En gros, elle m'a dit que je devais prendre part à cette guerre, et combattre le sorcier Treize au côté du Prince Heero. Et de faire remonter sur le trône, le prince de Thorath !

- Le prince Heero ? Du royaume de Brithat ? Fit Quatre, surpris.

- Je l'ignore, elle n'a pas précisé, mais je pense que c'est lui.

- Attend. Tu as bien dis, le prince de Thorath ? Il a survécu ?

- La Fée n'a pas beaucoup argumenté là-dessus, mais je pense que si on réussis à tuer Treize, il se pourrait bien que l'héritier réapparaisse.

- Peut-être. Mais alors, où va-t-on maintenant ?

- D'abord, il faut trouver le prince Heero.

- Continuons à travers la forêt, je pense que si nous devons le trouver, c'est là-bas.

- Nos chevaux ne tiendront pas. Fit remarquer Hilde.

- C'est vrai.

- Pour Sandrock, il vient du dessert, il n'a pas peur des grandes chevauchés, par contre, les votre, ne survivront pas, ils ne sont pas habitués ! Dit Quatre.

- Nous changerons de chevaux, quand cela sera nécessaire. Un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, nous allons installer un camp, et nous reposer. Demain nous repartirons à l'aube.

**_Royaume de l'Est, antre de Treize _**

- Lady Une ? Que voyez-vous ?

- La Fée Relena à fait appel à un guerrier de choix. Celui destiné à vous détruire.

- Ainsi donc, elle à réussi à trouver l'Héritier. Et pour l'avenir ?

- Je ne vois rien. Le néant.

- Comment ça le néant ? S'énerva Treize.

- C'est simple, les choses changent, le destin n'est pas encore joué. Mais beaucoup de sang coulera !

- Zechs ne devra pas échouer dans sa tache.

- Sauf si son cœur reprend le dessus !

- Explique-toi ?

- Je ressens l'admiration de Zechs envers le Prince Heero, de l'affection également.

- Ainsi donc, il tombe amoureux.

- Dois-je le punir ?

- Non, nous allons le mettre à profit. Bien au contraire.

À suivre…


	4. chapitre 3

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Heero et ses compagnons erraient dans la forêt. Heero était quasiment sur que Zechs était l'héritier de Thorath, quand il le lui avait expliqué, le blond n'en revenait pas, mais il avait accepté de les accompagnés. Otto, Trowa et Wufei avaient été plus réticent, mais ils avaient fini par ce rendre à l'évidence que Zechs correspondait à la description donnait par Noin, la prêtresse. Ils s'enfonçaient toujours dans la forêt quand soudain dix hommes leur barrèrent la route.

- On nous attaque ! Cria Wufei en dégainant son épée.

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de répondre et décocha plusieurs flèches. Heero se plaça devant Zechs, l'épée à la main, le protégeant. Mais les dix hommes étaient extrêmement bien entraînés, ils évitaient les coups et les flèches. Otto se battait avec la force d'un homme mais ce ne fut pas assez, une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule, suivit d'une autre dans son estomac et d'une dernière dans la poitrine, il s'écroula. Trowa réussit à tuer l'archer et se précipita vers Otto. Wufei tenait à distance deux hommes. Heero fut désarmé, il hésita à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur l'homme, il ne savait pas si c'était un humain ou un monstre. Hors, utiliser ses pouvoirs sur des hommes étaient interdit. Il vit l'homme levait l'épée, il allait mourir.

Une voix s'éleva…

Duo et Quatre chevauchaient tranquillement, tandis que derrière eux, Hilde râlait.

- Franchement les garçons, vous pensez réellement qu'en continuant sur ce chemin, nous arriverons à trouver le prince Heero ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin !

- Et comment fais-t-on pour la trouver l'aiguille ? Lui demanda Quatre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Justement Quatre, on ne peut pas !

- Détrompe-toi, il y a un moyen Hilde, tu mets le feu à la motte, la paille prendra feu et se retrouvera à l'état de cendre. Une aiguille ne peut brûler, alors tu n'as plus qu'à chercher parmi les cendres ! Tout simplement !

- Génial ! Tu crois que ça marchera si on met le feu à cette forêt ?

- Hilde ! Lui firent en simultané les deux garçons.

- Je plaisantais, ça va !

Soudain Duo arrêta son cheval et en descendit. Il se baissa à terre.

- Qui y a t'il Duo ?

- Des traces de sabots ! D'après leurs tailles, je dirais qu'il s'agit de Nassériens !

- Des Nassériens ? Ici ? Dans cette forêt ?

- Oui. Et pas loin, l'empreinte doit remonter à quelques minutes !

Hilde devint blanche tandis que Quatre regardait aux alentours, d'un air inquiet. Il se figea.

- Écoutez ! Des bruits de luttes ! Les Nassériens ont trouvé des proies !

- Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! Fit Duo en remontant sur son cheval et en partant au galop suivit de Quatre.

- Génial ! Quelques choses me dit qu'on va droit vers des problèmes ! Fit Hilde avant de se mettre en route à la suite de ses compagnons.

Duo fut le premier à arrivé sur les lieux, ce qu'il vit l'étonna, dix Nassériens attaqué des soldats, l'un d'eux était à terre, grièvement touché. Ces derniers se débrouillaient bien, mais les Nassériens sont puissants. Le plus petit des quatre semblait protégeait un jeune homme, il était d'origine asiatique, et maniait très bien l'épée, mais il fut désarmé. Le Nassériens allait le tuer.

Il sentit comme un vent de révolte à l'intérieur de lui, et s'adressa au Nassérien.

- Eh ! Face de banane ! Tu as déjà pris une douche ? Demanda Duo un rictus aux lèvres.

L'interpellé se retourna avec un grognement, et reçut un puissant jet d'eau en pleine figure ce qui le propulsa plusieurs mètre plus loin.

Duo en profita pour sortir son épée et se mettre en position d'attaque. Le Nassérien se releva et fonça sur lui. Avec agilité, Duo l'évita et lui infligea une violente blessure au flanc gauche, il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de son adversaire et lui trancha la tête. Il se tourna vers les deux autres soldats pour essayer de leurs prêtées mains forte, mais il remarqua que Quatre et Hilde s'en était déjà chargés. Il ne restait plus que deux Nassériens qui prirent la fuite, mais deux des trois soldats ne furent pas d'accord. Un grand brun aux yeux émeraude décocha une flèche qui se planta dans le dos d'un des fuyards, et transperça le cœur. Le second, celui que Duo avait aidé, fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança en direction du dernier qui disparut en un tas de cendre.

- Waouh ! Fit tout ce que put articuler Duo. Sympa le pouvoir ! T'aurais pu l'utiliser, à moins que tu veuilles te faire décapiter.

- Hn.

Le jeune homme passa devant Duo sans aucunes autres paroles. Ce dernier en resta bouche bée un instant, avant de dépasser d'un pas rapide l'inconnu.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel.

Quatre se dirigea vers l'homme qui était à terre, soutenu par un des siens. Un jeune homme châtain et une mèche lui barrant le visage, mais quand il s'approcha, il fut menacer par un couteau.

- N'ayez pas peur, je suis guérisseur.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui.

- Laissez-moi faire ! Dit Quatre d'un ton autoritaire.

Il se pencha sur le blessé et reconnu les écussons de Thorath. Il s'apprêta à retirer une des flèches pour laisser faire sa magie, mais Otto l'en empêcha.

- Non, laissez-la.

- Mais, il faut que je vous la retire pour que …

- Laissez-moi mourir dignement.

- Mais…

- Obéissez aux dernières volontés d'un mourrant ! Fit le châtain à la mèche.

- Ma magie peut le sauver !

- Mais elle ne peut pas sauver son honneur. Respectez ses paroles.

- Bien.

Puis il rejoignit Duo et Hilde. La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, mais Quatre la repoussa gentiment.

- Tu es blessé Duo ! Laisse-moi te soigner ! Dit-il en approcha sa main de l'entaille qu'avait le natté au front.

- Non, ne la guérie pas. C'est ma première blessure de guerre, je la montre avec fierté.

- Qui était ces hommes ? Demanda un brun aux yeux noir, bridé.

- Ce sont des Nassériens. Dit Hilde.

- Des quoi ?

- Nassériens. Des spectres envoyés par Treize. Depuis que la guerre a commencé, ils errent dans cette forêt, empêchant ainsi tout échange avec les royaume voisins. Expliqua doucement Quatre.

- Otto n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. Il ne pourra plus nous guider. Fit le châtain à l'intention de son chef.

- Hn. Nous devons nous rendre à Thorath. Connaissez-vous un moyen plus sur ? Interrogea le chinois aux yeux d'onyx.

- Sur qu'il y a un autre moyen mon mignon, mais il n'est pas plus sur ! Dit Hilde d'un ton aguicheur.

- Hilde ! Vous pouvez vous rendre à Thorath par cette forêt, par les mines, par le col de la montagne ou encore par la mer, mais je vous déconseille cette dernière solution, elle est infestée de pirate et de mercenaire.

- Cette contrée est envahie par le mal. Siffla le Japonais.

- À quoi vous attendiez vous ? Depuis le début Thorath n'a plus de roi, donc plus d'armée pour défendre le royaume, et ce ne sont pas des paysans qui vont repousser des guerriers, tel que les Nassériens avec des fourches ! Répliqua Duo d'un ton sec.

- Tu parles en conséquence de cause ?

- Je suis né avec la guerre, à cause d'elle, je suis orphelin et je n'ai pas connu ma famille.

_« Darkan !! »_

- Justement, nous allons mettre un terme à tout ça !

- ???

- Nous devons nous rendre à Thorath en urgence.

- Et nous, nous devons nous rendre à Brithat ! Dit Quatre en approchant

- Nous venons de Brithat !

- Et nous de Thorath. Nous recherchons le prince Heero, il paraît que…. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Quatre la bâillonna de sa main.

- Hilde !

Duo se tourna vers les quatre hommes, trois d'entre eux les regardaient, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi recherchez-vous le prince ?

- Pour rien ! Articula Duo, il fit mine de se remettre en route lorsque le japonais le menaça d'une boule de feu.

- Parle !

Duo fixa le japonais. L'air changea, et le vent se fit plus soufflant, plus menaçant.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin !

- Je suis le prince Heero, dis-moi ce que tu me veux maintenant, et ta vie sera sauve !

- C'est donc toi !

- Oh, ben ça alors ! Murmura Hilde.

- Hum hum… Fit intelligemment Quatre.

- La Fée, m'a dit de te trouver, que nos six compagnons réunis, nous auront la force nécessaire pour évincer Treize.

- Qu'est ce qui me fait pas croire à une supercherie ?

Quatre s'approcha et s'adressa au Japonais :

- Que vous dit votre cœur prince Heero ? Écoutez-le, et vous trouverez votre réponse.

Heero ferma brièvement les yeux, et une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix féminine, douce et confiante. _« Ai confiance en eux»_

- Il me dit que je peux avoir confiance.

- Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner, et voici Hilde Schbeiker et Duo Maxwell.

- Je suis le prince Heero, comme tu le sais, et voici mes compagnons, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang.

Duo s'approcha du groupe et une conversation débuta. C'est alors que Hilde remarqua la présence d'un homme blond un peu à l'écart. Elle s'approcha de lui, et remarqua qu'il était légèrement blessé au bras.

- Hé, vous êtes blessé.

- Ce n'est rien demoiselle.

- Je m'appelle Hilde.

- Zechs.

- Laisse-moi regarder ta blessure Zechs. Elle est peut-être plus grave qu'elle n'y paraît.

Alors qu'elle approcha le bras de l'épaule du blessé, une main l'arrêta brusquement. Hilde leva les yeux et rencontra deux pupilles glaciales.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Siffla Heero menaçant.

- Lâche-moi.

Mais au lieu de la relâcher, Heero resserra sa prise. Duo intervint en posant une main menaçante sur l'épaule du japonais.

- Elle voulait seulement l'aider. Maintenant, si tu ne la lâche pas immédiatement, tu auras à faire à moi !

Heero lâcha la jeune fille, et se tourna vers Duo. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Ce fut Wufei, qui intervint.

- Heero, elle n'a fait que l'aider. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

- Je te signale que Zechs représente l'avenir de mon royaume.

- Je sais.

- Heero, nous savons ce que Zechs représente pour Thorath et pour Brithat, mais ce n'est peut-être pas l'Héritier. Rajouta Trowa en langue elfique que seul Wufei et Heero comprirent.

Quatre fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles du grand brun. Depuis son enfance, il avait appris à parler et lire l'elfique, il se tourna vers le dénommé Zechs et le fixa un moment.

_« Ainsi donc, c'est l'héritier de Thorath. Bizarre. Je ne ressens aucun sang elfique dans ses veines, vu que la reine était un elfe, pas comme… »_

Aussitôt, il se détourna et ses yeux se posa sur son ami d'enfance.

_« La première fois que j'ai vu Duo, j'ai su qu'il avait des origines elfiques, même s'il ne le sait pas. Vraiment bizarre. »_

- Hé Quatre ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Pardon Duo, tu disais ?

- Nous avons décidé que nous ferions la route ensemble. Nous allons les accompagner jusqu'à Thorath. Tu es d'accord ?

- Euh, oui. De toute façon, c'est pour rester auprès de ce Heero que nous sommes partis.

- Tout juste.

- Mais avant de partir, rendons au moins son dernier voyage honorable ! Fit Quatre en désignant le corps d'Otto.

Et c'est ensemble que les six compagnons reprirent la route.

À suivre…


	5. chapitre 4

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**_Blabla _**: parole de Treize par la pensée

**Blabla :** parole de Zechs par la pensée

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 4**

**_Une semaine plus tard _**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Hilde, Quatre, Wufei et Zechs se trouvaient dans une petite clairière, perdu au milieu de la Terre des Cinq. Le jour déclinait, et chacun s'occupait comme ils pouvaient : Wufei méditait, Duo, Quatre installaient le camp, Trowa et Hilde s'occupait des chevaux, et Heero apprenait à Zechs à se défendre.

- Il faut que tu sois plus souple sur tes jambes, et ton bras ne doit pas trembler.

- Je ne tremble pas.

- Si, et c'est cela qui pourra t'être fatal, si tu hésite à frapper, ton adversaire en profitera.

Zechs aimait ces petits moments d'intimité avec Heero. Le japonais le fascinait au plus au point, et il sentait cette chaleur poindre dans son cœur quand ce dernier le regardait.

- Je suis bien le seul à ne pas savoir me défendre. Je vous suis inutile.

- Dans une semaine, nous arriverons à Thorath, tu pourras remonter sur ton trône. Tu auras la force de tout stopper. C'est toi qui est l'élément le plus important à mes yeux. Dit Heero.

Le blond lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, d'un coup, il avait envie de se confier, de tout avouer de sa supercherie et de son amour envers lui.

- Heero, je…

Mais il fut interrompu par l'appel de Duo.

- Hee-chan ? Nous avons besoin de bois pour le feu, tu m'aides à en ramasser ?

Heero resta silencieux un moment et fixa les améthystes de Duo, il lui fit un minuscule sourire, ce qui déplu fortement à Zechs.

- Bien sûr.

- Génial, tu…

- As-tu vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour ramasser du bois ? Tu es si incompétent que ça ? Répliqua le blond avec agressivité.

Duo le regarda étonné.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Répondis Zechs du tac au tac.

- Méfie-toi, tu es peut-être le roi mais pour moi, tu n'es rien. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Zechs leva son bâton et s'apprêta à frapper Duo avec quand un puissant jet d'eau le propulsa à terre et une violente brise bloqua Zechs à terre, l'empêchant de se relever.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, ça serait t'exposer à un grand danger ! Puisque tu es d'humeur à critiquer, tu iras ramasser le bois à ma place.

- Je…

- Tu n'es pas à Thorath et ici tu n'es rien, et que tu le veuille ou non, on est tous dans la même galère, alors je ne ferais pas de différence entre toi ou un autre. Va ramasser le bois !

Et sur cette phrase, Duo relâcha la pression du vent sur Zechs et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Durant tout l'échange entre les deux rivaux, Heero n'avait rien dit, admirant plutôt l'attitude de Duo qui à su gardait son calme malgré la violence du blond.

« _Il sait mettre fin à un conflit. Il ferait un bon chef des armées ! »_

- Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé sur ce ton ? Reprocha Heero.

- Il le méritait.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Duo t'a fait.

- Tu as vu comment il me parle, il se moque que je sois son roi.

- Mais il a raison, ici tu n'es pas plus un roi que nous. De plus, tu l'as agressé alors qu'il ne t'avait rien fait.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Il t'a demandé quelque chose, fais-le.

- Bien sur. Tu m'aides ?

- Hn. Commence sans moi.

Et Heero s'éloigna dans la même direction que Duo, laissant un Zechs vert de rage.

« _Dès qu'il s'agit de ce vaurien, Heero ne fais plus attention à moi. Je suis mille fois mieux que ce va-nu-pieds issu d'une famille depuis longtemps privé de sa royauté. Darkan, tu me le payeras très cher._

_**- Alors fais en sorte qu'il meure !**_

**- Treize ?**

_**- Tu croyais que je ne te surveillerais pas ! Tu piétine dans ta mission mon ange.**_

**- J'avance bien plus que tu ne le crois.**

_**- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Zechs. Je sais pertinemment que tu serais prêt à laisser Darkan en vie et à me trahir pour pouvoir séduire ce Heero !**_

**- Je…**

_**- Je ne tiens pas à te blâmer. Écoute si tu veux ton prince, tue Darkan et fais en sorte que Heero nous rejoignent.**_

**- Comment faire ?**

_**- Commence par tuer Darkan, puis console ton prince et fais-le tien. Il tombera dans tes griffes, et Brithat rejoindra notre cause.**_

**- Pourquoi Brithat vous intéresse ?**

_**- Si Brithat change de camps, alors le royaume de Thorath ne pourra s'unifier avec, et de plus tu pourras être avec Heero. Si tu accomplis cette nouvelle mission, je te laisserai en paix.**_

**- Alors dans ce cas, considérez Darkan comme mort.**

_**- C'est bien mon ange.**_

_Le seul moyen est de passer par le désert de feu. Il ne résistera pas au manque de source liquide et mourra ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Heero suivit Duo à jusqu'à un petit cours d'eau. Il l'observa un instant.

« _Duo à l'air si serein quand il est en présence d'eau. Quand je suis en sa présence, je me sens devenir tout joyeux, mais quand il s'éloigne de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il est si beau, on dirait un ange, une telle beauté ne peut réellement exister. »_

- Tu compte m'observer encore longtemps ? Fit Duo calmement sans tourner la tête vers lui.

- Gomen nasaï, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me dérange pas, je ne faisais rien de particulier. Pourquoi m'observais-tu ?

- Je me disais que…

- Que ?

Heero s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord de l'eau.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Demanda le japonais en déviant de sujet.

- Quand je suis en présence d'eau, je deviens sensible sur mon entourage et je sens quand quelqu'un approche.

- Je ne savais pas que les hydrokinesiste avait aussi ce don.

- À vrai dire, j'ignore tout de mon pouvoir, je le découvre à mesure qu'il évolue. Et puis, je ne fréquentais pas beaucoup les hydrokinesiste de mon village.

- Quatre m'a dit que Calas était un village de pécheur et que 90 de la population avait le même don que toi. Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'en ai pas connu alors ?

- J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et qui plus est, qui à était ravager par plusieurs épidémie. Au village, les orphelins étaient un peu comme des pestiférés et les habitants ne nous disaient que le strict nécessaire.

- Ça devait être dur.

- Non, j'avais mon frère avec moi. Mais quand il est mort, je me suis retrouvé projeté dans ce monde cruel, alors je me suis renfermé dans ma solitude. Puis j'ai rencontré Quatre et Hilde ; et tout à changé.

- Ton histoire est triste.

- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que je ne supporte plus la solitude maintenant sauf quand je suis en présence d'eau.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es toujours joyeux alors.

- Tu m'as démasqué ! Plaisanta Duo. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'espionné ?

- Je ne…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'admirais.

- Tu…

- Gomen nasaî. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

- Non ! Heero, ne t'excuse jamais quand tu dois me dire des choses pareils !

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Pas du tout. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Heero, tu me fascine, et j'ai l'impression d'être…

- Attiré par moi. Termina le japonais.

Duo acquiesça. Et il en profita pour effleurer tendrement les lèvre d'Heero. Ce dernier sembla surprit un instant, mais bien vite, il se reprit et embrassa Duo avec passion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero s'éloigna de Duo.

- Une fois arrivé à Thorath, quand Zechs sera à l'abri sur son trône et que plus aucunes obligations ne me retiennent, reviendras-tu avec moi à Brithat ?

- Tu me propose de te suivre ?

- Oui. Je veux rester auprès de toi.

- Oh Heero ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je sui heureux de t'entendre dire ça ! S'écria Duo en se jetant dans ses bras afin de le croquer.

- On ferait mieux de retourner au camp. Dit Heero une fois ses lèvres libérées.

- Ouais.

Et ils repartirent, le cœur léger, car ils avaient trouvé une raison de continuer à vivre quelles que soient les épreuves à affronter.

À la tombée de la nuit, après un repas frugal, Duo s'installa près du feu et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

_« Heero s'est déclaré, et j'en suis heureux, mais il à gardé une attitude distante envers moi quand on est retourné auprès des autres. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? »_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bras qui vint encercler sa taille, et un corps se coller contre lui. Il se retourna et sentit des lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes.

- Bonne nuit Duo-kun.

- Bonne nuit Hee-chan.

Et c'est avec un sourire béat que Duo partit vers les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde dormait encore quand une ombre s'approcha silencieusement de Wufei. Elle posa une main sur son front et une marque noire apparut quelques seconde. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, il retourna à sa place et fit semblant de somnoler, sans se rendre compte que paire d'yeux avait observé tous ses moindres faits et gestes.

Au moment du départ, alors que Heero et Quatre parlaient de la route à suivre, Wufei intervint.

- Et si on traversait le désert de Feu ? C'est plus direct.

- Wufei, hier tu étais d'accord pour que l'on continue par la forêt.

- Mais le désert est plus sûr, et nous gagnerons un jour.

- Non ! Cria Quatre. Nous ne passerons pas par le désert !

- Alors laissons le roi décider !

- Zechs ? Interrogea Heero en se tournant vers lui.

- Et, bien… Passons par le désert !

- Non !

- Quatre, calme-toi voyons ! Intervint Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Mais Duo, dans le désert, tu… Commença Hilde

- Ne vous en faites pas, il y a un point d'eau à quelques heures de route. Je peux faire la traversée.

- Bien, dans ce cas.

Ils se mirent en route et Quatre adressa une prière pour que tous se passe bien.

« _Wufei à changé d'avis alors que lui-même hier continuer à dire que l'on devait passer par la forêt. Est-ce que ce changement aurait un quelconque rapport avec Zechs ? Que t'a-t-il fait ce matin ? »_

À suivre…


	6. chapitre 5

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

Réponse aux reviews :

_Florinoir :_ Merci pour ta review. C clair, qui ne serait pas jaloux de voir Heero passer sous son nez. Si tu veux voir la réaction de blondy boy, trois mots: Lis la suite.

_Gayana :_ Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, si Zechs est le méchant de l'histoire c parce que Treize est le sorcier maléfique. Et vu que dans l'animé c'est son âme damnée, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien en serviteur maléfique

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils chevauchaient sous un soleil de plomb, et Duo commença à ressentir un malaise à l'intérieur de lui. Quatre, qui était resté près de lui l'interrogea :

- Ça va aller Duo ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu vas de plus en plus mal. Je vais demander à Heero de faire demi-tour. Il en est encore temps.

- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une heure du point d'eau. Une fois là-bas je récupérerai mon énergie. Mais ne dis rien aux autres.

- Mais…

- Je ne tiens pas à les retarder, et de plus ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Quatre n'insista pas plus et échangea un regard entendu avec Hilde. Ils continuèrent la route en silence, mais quand ils arrivèrent au point d'eau, ils ne découvrirent qu'un lac asséché.

- Il n'y a plus d'eau, ce n'est pas la peine de nous attarder plus longtemps. Fit Heero en se remettant en route.

- Duo, tu …

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Duo savait que Quatre avait raison, mais si les Dieux étaient avec lui, il pourrait faire la route en drainant son cheval. Arrivé en ville, il pourrait remplacer l'étalon.

Malheureusement, ni le cheval, ni Duo ne tinrent. Et c'est avec effroi que Quatre et Hilde virent la monture de leur ami s'effondrer.

- DUO !! Hurla Hilde en se précipitant vers lui en même temps que Quatre.

Heero se retourna au cri de la jeune fille pour voir son compagnon à terre et visiblement ayant du mal à respirer alors que son cheval agonisait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le japonais en approchant.

- Il se meurt. Fit Quatre en se concentrant sur Duo, il plaça ses mains au niveau de sa tête, mais la lumière doré ne le calma pas.

- Alors ? Fit Hilde.

- Ma magie ne le soigne pas. Apporte-moi ma gourde Trowa. Il lui faut de l'eau.

- Si ta magie ne marche pas, on va essayer la mienne, alors ! Dit Hilde en s'emparant de son sac. Occupe-toi de lui, Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Demander de l'aide à Eoden, le dieu de la pêche.

Et tandis que la jeune fille préparait une incantation, Quatre s'empara des mains de Duo et les plaça sur sa poitrine.

- Duo, écoute-moi, draine-moi !

- Non.

- Duo, tu ne survivras pas si tu ne le fais pas. C'est la seule solution.

- Je… Vais…Te… Te…Tuer.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un être de lumière, je me régénérerais à chaque fois.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, une lumière bleu les enveloppa tous les deux.

- Dépêche-toi Hilde. Ça ne l'aidera pas beaucoup.

- J'arrive, patiente encore un peu.

Sous les yeux quelques peu étonnés des quatre autres, Hilde s'activa à tracer un pictogramme avec une curieuse poudre noire.

- Euh, vous…

- Plus tard ! Coupa-t-elle

Le chinois n'insista pas plus et s'éloigna en direction de ses amis. Heero, Zechs et Trowa ne comprenaient pas plus que lui.

Une fois le pictogramme terminé, Hilde se plaça au centre et commença une incantation.

- Esprit du vent et du sable, convergeaient ensemble afin de venir en aide au fils des eaux. Envoyez-nous l'aide qui rapportera l'espoir dans nos cœurs. _Caerimonia Minerva, saepio saepire saepsi… Saepio impedimentum !_

Une lueur blanche jaillit et Hilde fut projetée à terre. Aussitôt Wufei et Trowa l'aidèrent à se relever.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Juste un peu sonné. Quatre ?

- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Fit Quatre dont la voix commençait à faiblir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda soudainement Zechs en montrant un point noir à l'horizon.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un magnifique étalon noir se dressa devant eux.

- Mais d'ou vient ce cheval ? S'exclama Wufei.

- C'est l'aide que j'ai demandé ! Vite, Quatre place Duo sur le dos de cet étalon.

- Ce n'est qu'un cheval, que va-t-il faire de plus que les nôtres ne feraient pas ? Demanda Heero.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cheval Heero, intervint Quatre en soutenant Duo, il est envoyé par Eoden le Dieu de la pêche. C'est un cheval des Dieux.

Après avoir placé Duo sur le dos de l'animal, celui-ci s'éloigna au galop avec son précieux fardeau.

- Ou va-t-il ? Interrogea Zechs avec une pointe de colère.

- Là où il y a de l'eau, c'est à dire à Belem. Nous y serons à la fin de la journée, mettons-nous en route. Dit Quatre.

- Une minute, vous nous devez des explications, qu'est-il arrivé à Duo, et qu'à t'il fait au cheval et à toi ?

- Il nous a drainé.

- Il a quoi ?

- Le corps humain est constitué d'eau, et Duo à absorbé cette eau en moi afin de se nourrir, tout comme pour le cheval. Écoute Heero, Duo à un don qui dépend de l'eau mais quand il trop est éloigné d'un point, ce pouvoir se consume et le fait mourir. Comme avec toi !

- Moi ?

- Oui. La terre est constituée de feu, mais si tu quitte le sol pour une traversée en mer par exemple, ce qui est arrivé à Duo, t'arrivera.

- Hn.

**_Belem _**

Le cheval galopait vite, défiant toutes les lois du vent. Son précieux fardeau était encore en vie et c'était l'essentiel. Quand il arriva à proximité d'un petit lac, il ne ralentit pas avant d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au poitrail. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans l'eau et sembla reprendre des forces. L'Élu était sauf, il avait réussi la mission donnée par son dieu.

Quand Duo senti sa force revenir, il sortit de l'eau et observa longuement l'étalon noir qui se dressait devant lui.

- Alors comme ça, je te dois la vie ? Et bien merci mon grand. Je suppose que tu peux repartir maintenant.

Le cheval s'ébroua et hennit en se rapprochant de Duo.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu reste près de moi ?

Nouveau hennissement.

- Dans ce cas, il faut te trouver un nom. Que pense-tu de Deathscythe ? Ca te plait ? Je sens que toi et moi, on va faire une sacrée équipe.

Pour toutes réponses, Deathscythe poussa son nouveau maître dans l'eau d'un coup de tête. Et c'est ainsi que ses amis le découvrirent : Batifolant dans l'eau comme un enfant.

- DUO !! Cria le jeune soigneur en se jetant vers son ami.

Ce dernier sortit de l'eau et reçut de plein fouet son ami d'enfance.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir après ces quelques heures de séparation, c'était vraiment très long. Ironisa Duo.

- Idiot ! Je me suis inquiété !

- Je vais mieux. Merci pour tout Hilde. Dit-il à l'intention de son amie.

- De rien. Fit celle-ci d'un ton solennel.

- Deathscythe et moi, on te doit une fière chandelle.

- Deathscythe ?

- C'est le nom de mon nouveau cheval ! Fit ce dernier en désignant l'étalon.

- Il est magnifique ! Fit Wufei en s'approchant de l'étalon noir.

Ce dernier hennit et se rua pour empêcher celui qu'il considérait comme un imposteur de s'approcher de lui. Duo intervint et calma l'animal.

- À croire que seul Duo peut l'approcher ! Ce cheval n'est pas un cheval ordinaire ! Remarqua Trowa.

- Je l'ai déjà dis Trowa, intervint Quatre, ce…Euh… Deathscythe est un cheval des Dieux, il ne sera jamais ordinaire.

- En tout cas Maxwell, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas dans ce cas, je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer !

- Pas de problème Wuffy !

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !!!

- Rêve Wuffy !

- Maxwell, je vais te tuer.

Et c'est dans une ambiance moins tendu que l'après-midi, qu'ils installèrent le camps.

- Demain, nous pourrons nous rendre dans la ville de Belem, ma sœur Iria nous hébergera. Proposa Quatre.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je rêve d'un bon repas et d'un vrai lit ! S'écria Duo.

- On a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons…

- Nous rendre à Thorath, nous le savons Hee-chan, mais une journée de repos serait la bienvenue non ?

- Et puis, Duo, dois se reposer !

- Je vais bien !

- Peut-être, mais tu es encore faible !

- Hn. Nous nous reposerons donc chez ta sœur. Et nous reprendrons la route après-demain.

- Je vous assure que…

- La discussion est close ! Coupa Hilde. Allons dormir.

Et ils se couchèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Et tandis que Heero enlacé tendrement Duo pour dormir, le japonais lui murmura :

- Tu m'as fait peur aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu t'en serais pas sorti.

- Heero, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisserais pas de sitôt mon cœur. Lui murmura Duo.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets. Je reviendrais toujours !

Et tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent.

Pendant ce temps, à l'écart du groupe, Zechs avait une conversation intérieure avec Treize.

_**- Tu as échoué !**_

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il devait y restait ! **

_**- Mais tu as échoué, tu me déçois beaucoup Zechs.**_

**- Je n'avais pas pris en compte la sorcière ni l'être de lumière, mais la prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte qu'il meure.**

_**- Tu ne feras rien.**_

**- Pardon ?**

_**- Vu t'a médiocrité dans cette mission, je vais prendre les choses en mains, et je vais ordonner à Lady Une de lancer ses Nazguls à vos trousses !**_

**- Comme vous voudrez votre Majesté !**

_**- Cependant, je vais te confier une nouvelle mission.**_

**- Laquelle ?**

_**- Au moment ou je te parle, la cité de Belem est victime d'un horrible pillage.**_

**- Quel rapport avec moi, Monseigneur ?**

_**- Lady Une à vu l'avenir, et notamment un bébé ! Je veux que tu tue ce bébé !**_

**- Pourquoi ? Quel danger représente-t-il ?**

_**- Un danger lointain, mais non moins présent ! Exécute mes ordres, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**_

**- À vos ordres !**

La nuit passa trop vite au goût des autres. Mais ils chevauchèrent gaiement en direction de la cité.

- Les habitants de Belem sont très accueillants, à chaque fois qu'il y a des nouveaux, ils organisent une fête. Babilla Quatre.

- C'est super ça ! Les gens de Belem ont l'air très ouvert sur les sentiments. Fit Duo, toujours à l'écoute de son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Tiens, ça sent la fumée ! On est déjà arrivé ! S'écria Quatre en lançant son cheval au galop.

- Quatre ! Attend-nous !

Mais le blond était déjà loin. Aussi, le natté le suivit.

Mais au lieu de découvrir un village, ils ne virent que des maisons détruites et en cendre, des corps qui parsemaient la rue principale. Tout avait été mis à feu et à sang.

- Oh mon dieu ! Souffla Duo en arrivant derrière son ami, ainsi que les autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Fit Heero incrédule.

- Iria ! Oh mon dieu ! IRIA ! Cria Quatre en s'élançant vers les ruines de ce qui fut la demeure de sa sœur.

Duo le suivit ainsi que Hilde. Alors, Zechs proposa :

- Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer et vérifier si il y a des survivants.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva Wufei.

Et tandis qu'ils se séparent, Zechs sonda les environs, en quête d'une source de vie.

- Quatre ? Murmura Duo en voyant son ami penché sur le corps inerte d'une jeune femme.

- Elle est morte. Pleurnicha-t-il.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je peux rien faire ! J'ai des pouvoirs de guérisseur, mais je n'ais pas pu la sauver.

- Quatre, fit Hilde en approchant, on ne peut toujours pas sauver tout le monde, et parfois on est obligé de faire face à la cruauté de ce monde.

- Pourquoi elle ? Elle était si douce, si gentille !

- Son heure était arrivée, et je suis sur que sa dernière pensée était pour toi.

Soudain, Hilde eut le souffle coupé par une vision.

_Belem en ruine _

_Près d'un monastère au Nord de la cité _

_Un bébé de quelques semaines pleure parmi les décombres _

_Une dague se lève près à se planter dans le cœur de l'enfant _

- Hilde ?

- Une vision.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Il y a un enfant qui a survécu, et il est sur le point de se faire tuer.

Soudain Quatre se redressa les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Cela signifie que ceux qui ont commis ce massacre sont encore ici !

- Retrouvons-les !

- On se sépare, on aura plus de chance. Hilde, tu peux préciser le lieu ?

- Il y avait des ruines, sûrement un monastère.

- C'est déjà un début, le premier qui trouve nous appelle !

Et les trois jeunes personnes se séparent.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Duo marchait, quand il distingua vaguement les ruines de ce qui aurait du être un monastère. Mais il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Pas un bruit. Rien. Suivant son instinct, il continua plus en aval, et des pleurs étouffés lui parvinrent, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. Il vit tout d'abord le corps d'un moine, de toute évidence, le saint l'avait protégé. Repoussant délicatement le corps, il prit la petite forme en pleure. Au contact de ses bras, l'enfant se tut.

- Quatre !! Hilde !! Venez par ici !!!

Mais il fut aussitôt rejoint par Zechs qui lui lança un étrange regard quand il vit le bébé.

- Zechs, prend-le, je vais chercher Quatre. Cet enfant à besoin de soin !

- Euh…

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui mit le bébé d'autorité dans les bras, qui se mit à hurler, et partit en direction de la rue principale.

« _C'est le moment ou jamais ! »_

Zechs sortit une dague de sa ceinture et la pointa vers le bébé.

_« Mais maintenant que Duo a vu le bébé vivant, il va se poser des questions !_ _Je risque d'être découvert et Treize me le feras payer ! Mais si je ne tue pas cet enfant, il sera dans une telle colère ! Je peux encore stimuler une attaque, il suffira que je m'entaille…… »_

- Que fais-tu Zechs ? Fit la voix suspicieuse d'Hilde.

Il sursauta légèrement, mais fit disparaître sa dague. Il se tourna vers Hilde et lui montra le bébé.

- Duo, a trouvé ceci et m'a demandé de le surveiller pendant qu'il allait chercher Quatre.

- Je vois. Tu me le donnes ?

Zechs avait bien vu l'éclair de soupçon passer dans ses yeux, aussi, pour ne pas la faire douter plus, il lui remit l'enfant. Après un regard noir, elle se détourna et partit en direction des autres, l'enfant toujours hurlant dans ses bras.

- Hilde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mouflet ? Lui dit Wufei en se bouchant les oreilles.

- C'est le seul survivant de ce massacre, et je cherche Quatre pour qu'il le soigne.

- Je suis là Hilde, fit la voix de Quatre dans son dos.

Elle lui remit l'enfant, et il lui appliqua la main sur le front, la lumière se répandit sur le petit corps et s'estompa.

- Ça y est !

Mais aussitôt, l'enfant se remit à pleurer. Quatre sentit alors deux mains lui prendre l'enfant. Duo. Il prit l'enfant dans son giron et le berça doucement. L'enfant se calma.

- Tu es plutôt doué avec les enfants ! Remarqua Heero.

- Oui, à l'orphelinat, j'aidais souvent sœur Helen avec les tout petits. C'est resté.

Heero se rapprocha de son amour et se pencha sur le bébé tout en mettant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Il faut lui trouver un nom, tu as une idée ? Demanda le japonais.

- Que penses-tu de Matisse ?

- C'est très joli, et ça lui va bien.

Et tandis qu'ils s'extasiaient sur Matisse, Quatre se rapprocha d'eux.

- Heero ?

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que je peux incinérer ma sœur avant que l'on reparte ?

- Oui, bien sur, prend ton temps.

- Merci.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Demanda Duo dans un élan de solidarité.

- Non, je préfère être seul.

- Très bien.

La tristesse dans les yeux de Quatre toucha Duo de plein fouet. Mais Heero était là pour le rassurer.

Le petit blond regardait la paillasse où était allongé le corps de sa sœur prendre feu, il adressa une prière dans sa langue, puis ramassa les cendres. Il sentit quelqu'un approcher, mais ne bougea pas.

- C'est dur de voir ceux qu'on aime mourir, surtout quand on est impuissant ! Fit Trowa.

- C'est toujours dur.

- Tu le surmonteras, je ne connaissais pas ta sœur, mais je suis sur qu'elle voudrait que tu continue ton chemin.

- Sûrement, Iria était toujours fier de moi, quoi que je fasse. Et maintenant, je ne l'ai plus.

- Elle vit encore. Elle est toujours vivante dans ton cœur.

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché et avait posé une main sur le cœur du blond. Ce dernier posa sa main par-dessus celle du soldat.

- Merci Trowa.

Ils se fixèrent durant quelque seconde, puis se détournèrent les joues en feu.

- On retourne près des autres ? Proposa le grand brun.

- Oui.

Quatre ramassa l'urne, et suivit le mercenaire. Quand ils furent en vue du groupe, Duo se dirigea vers lui, et tandis que Trowa les laissait seuls, l'américain demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Oui, Trowa m'a un peu aidé.

- Je suis content pour toi, lui dit Duo avec un sourire entendu.

Quatre rougit et fit mine de ne pas avoir compris le sens de sa phrase.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir mes autres sœurs !

- Entendu.

- Je ne serais pas long.

- Attends Quatre. Est-ce que tu pourrais confier Matisse à tes sœurs ? Il sera plus en sécurité par mis elles qu'ici.

- Bien sur.

Quatre récupéra le nourrisson après que Duo l'ai cajolé une dernière fois.

- Je vous rejoindrais dans une heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

Duo se recula.

Quatre resserra son étreinte autour du bébé, puis il se transforma en une source de lumière qui s'estompa. Wufei poussa un cri aigu de surprise.

- Ou il est ? Ou il est ?

- Du calme Wuffy. Il c'est seulement éclipsé. C'est un moyen de déplacement chez les Être de Lumière.

- Oh… Ah bon… et M'APPELLE PAS WUFFY !!!

Duo lui fit un sourire innocent.

- Et le bébé ? Demanda Hilde.

- Je lui ai confié pour qu'il le mette en sécurité. De toute façon on ne pouvait pas le garder.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers Heero et se cala dans ses bras.

Zechs avait légèrement pâlit, le nourrisson lui avait filé entre les pattes !

- Il nous rejoint dans une heure ! Reposons-nous en attendant.

- Bonne idée, nous arriverons à Thorath dans la soirée. Conclut Trowa en se posant dans un coin.

À suivre…


	7. chapitre 6

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 6**

La chevauchée se fut dans un silence pesant. Depuis que Quatre était revenu, il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé, le silence ne semblait pas déranger Trowa, Wufei et Heero, quant à Zechs, il ruminait de sombre pensées. Cependant, Duo et Hilde ne supportèrent pas ce silence, mais il le respectèrent, ne serait-ce que pour Quatre.

Soudain, Trowa s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

- Un problème Trowa ? Demanda Wufei.

- Nous sommes suivis.

- Quelle distance nous sépare entre eux ? Intervint Heero.

- Cinq milles. Peut-être six.

- Que fait-on ? On les affronte ou on les fuit ? Demanda à son tour Duo.

- Ce ne sont pas des humains, ils se déplacent beaucoup trop vite, même si on fuit, ils nous rattraperont. Déclara Trowa.

- Préparez-vous au combat. Ordonna Heero. Hilde ? Je veux que tu conduises Zechs jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Si nous ne pouvons les contenir, nous te rejoindrons.

- Entendu !

Puis elle s'éclipsa, suivit de Zechs.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Trowa porta une main à son arc et hocha la tête. Wufei brandit son sabre et fit de même. Quatre et Duo eux n'avaient que des épées, mais Heero ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de ces deux là.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, des formes noires firent leurs apparitions.

- Des Nazguls ! Ce sont des Nazguls ! Cria Duo.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Trowa.

- Des spectres. Ni vivant, ni mort. Nul ne peut les tuer. Dit Quatre.

- À moins de tuer celui qui les contrôles. Rajouta Duo.

- Et en quoi on le reconnaît.

- A ça ! S'écria Wufei en barrant le chemin d'une silhouette noire.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, que déjà, un Nazgul se jetait sur lui. Il le repoussa d'un coup d'épée, mais cela ne le ralentit pas plus.

Trowa décochait flèches sur flèches, mais cela ne semblait pas les arrêter.

Ils n'eurent aucun autre choix que de se battre à mains nues.

Mais les Nazguls étaient nombreux, et semblaient infatigables.

Wufei tentait de faire face au chef de ses Nazguls, mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup plus fort, plus agile que lui. A bout d'un moment, Wufei se fit poignarder au niveau de l'épaule et cria. Il se replia stratégiquement à l'arrière afin de ne pas devenir une cible facile.

Soudain, Duo tomba à terre. Il sentit une source d'eau sous lui.

- Wufei ! Cria-t-il, déclenche un tremblement de terre.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Le jeune chinois fit front à la douleur de son épaule et s'exécuta, il déclencha un violent tremblement de terre, un immense jet d'eau sortit de terre. Aussitôt, Duo le contrôla et le dirigea vers les Nazguls.

- On se replis ! On se replis ! Décréta Heero.

D'un même mouvement, ils enfourchèrent leurs montures et partirent au triple galop.

 **_l'orée du bois _**

- Ils sont trop longs ! Décréta Hilde.

- Laisse-leur le temps. Lui dit Zechs, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre.

Hilde lui adressa un bref coup d'œil. Il était mignon, dommage qu'il lui inspire tant de méfiance. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se posa à côté.

- Tu as l'air de faire confiance à Heero. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est un homme parfait, fit Zechs avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est un homme d'honneur, Duo est bien tombé. Rajouta la jeune fille sans remarquer que Zechs s'était raidi en entendant -cette phrase.

Elle allait rajouter autre chose quand son regard se porta à la ceinture du blond où se trouvait une dague.

_« C'est la dague de ma vision ! J'en suis sur ! Allons ma fille, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais se pourrait-il que Zechs ai voulu tuer ce bébé ? Non ! »_

Elle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna. Elle reporta son regard à l'horizon, et vit des cavaliers galoper très vite. Trop vite.

- À cheval ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle enfourcha sa monture au moment ou les cinq garçons passaient. Pratiquement suivit par les Nazguls. Mais le cheval de Zechs paniqua et le jeune homme se retrouva à terre. Heero fit aussitôt demi-tour pour le prendre avec lui.

Ils galopèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, mais les Nazguls étaient rapides. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un lac.

- L'eau est calme, mais trop profonde pour être traversée ! Déclara Wufei.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Quatre.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons rebrousser chemin et les attaquer.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen. Déclara Duo en mettant pied à terre.

- Duo ?

- Accordez-moi une minute.

Le natté s'accroupit sur la berge, et ferma les yeux, puisant au fond de lui la magie. L'air changea, et Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il posa sa main au-dessus de l'eau et murmura :

_- Via concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio… Audi me ut Imperio !_ Cria Duo.

Soudain, la rivière se sépara en deux, ouvrant un passage.

- Dépêchez-vous de traverser ! Je ne le maintiendrais pas longtemps ! Ordonna Duo aux autres.

Hilde, Trowa et Wufei ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Quatre s'approcha de Duo.

- Duo, tu…

- Plus tard. Rend-moi service Quatre.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Conduis-les jusqu'au gouffre de Criptos. Vous en serez plus qu'à une journée de cheval.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Promet-moi de le faire ?

- D'accord. Je te le promets, mais à ton tour, promet-moi d'être prudent.

- Hn.

Et Quatre s'engagea à son tour sur le passage.

- Dépêche-toi Heero.

- Duo, tu te vide de ton énergie spirituelle.

- Raison de plus pour que tu te dépêche mon cœur ! Je te rejoins sur la berge.

Heero lui lança un regard perçant et traversa. Duo enfourcha Deathscythe tout en essayant de rester concentré sur l'eau. Il attendit que Heero ait atteint la berge pour s'engager. Mais au lieu de la traverser entièrement, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il descendit de cheval et s'approcha des naseaux de Deathscythe.

- Je compte sur toi. Toi tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout en flattant l'encolure de l'étalon. Ce dernier hennit.

- Alors va mon ami.

L'étalon s'éloigna en direction des autres. Duo se planta au milieu du chemin et attendit. Ses prunelles violine avaient tiré sur un violet foncé. Et il commençait à fatiguer à cause de sa magie.

- Duo !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Quatre.

Heero voulut le rejoindre, mais une barrière de protection l'empêcha de faire demi-tour.

- Duo, revient sur la berge ! Je t'en supplie.

Ce dernier leva le bras et ses amis se sentirent propulsé à quelques mètres de la berge. Au même moment, les Nazguls apparurent. Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage ouvert.

- Approcher, vermines ! Je vous attends.

Dès que le dernier fut engagé, il récita une formule qui lui vint à l'esprit :

_- Epsom noyai momentos, rokyaï actus namou, rokyaï abri namo._

L'eau qui était retenu par Duo et qui à l'origine était calme, commença à s'agiter dangereusement. Puis, avant que les Nazguls ait pu rebrousser chemin, Duo lâcha toute pression.

La rivière s'unit à nouveau, mais elle se transforma en torrent en cru emportant les Nazguls et Duo par mis les flots déchaînés.

- DUOOOOOO ! Cria Heero, horrifié par la soudaine disparition de son ami.

Aussitôt, Deathscythe partit au galop à travers le sentier.

- Où va-t-il ? Demanda Trowa.

- Il vient de perdre son maître, sa tâche est accomplie, il repart auprès de ceux qui l'ont envoyé ! Déclara Hilde.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Déclara Quatre. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas mourir.

- Nul ne peut survivre à un tel courant. Duo s'est noyé ! Déclara Zechs, impitoyable.

Heero ne broncha pas, et fixa d'un regard vide les flots qui avaient emporté son amour. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue.

- Nous devons reprendre la route. Déclara Quatre.

- Par ou ?

- Le gouffre de Criptos. Vos hommes vous-y attendent. Fit Quatre.

Ils se mirent en route, le cœur lourd. Mais alors que Hilde frôlait le bras de Heero pour le ramener à la réalité, une violente vision la prit.

_Le palais en feu. _

_Quatre et Duo tombant sous les flèches ennemies _

_Le royaume de Thorath entièrement rasé _

_Aucun survivant. _

_Deux nations unis pour ce carnage _

_Brithat et le royaume de Treize _

_Heero et Treize se tenant victorieux sur les ruines de la cité _

_Dans le fond, Zechs, responsable de la trahison de Brithat et de la mort de l'héritier. _

Sous le choc de la vision, elle s'effondra inconsciente. Quatre la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, habitué à ces pertes de connaissance.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Questionna Heero.

- Ce n'est rien. La fatigue. Écoutez, continuait la route, je reste avec elle.

- Quatre, nous…

- Ce que Duo à fait, ne retarderas pas longtemps les Nazguls. Alors partez, en direction du Nord. Je vous rejoindrai à la tombée de la nuit.

- Mais si les Nazguls vous attaque ?

- Je pourrais m'éclipser avec Hilde. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien.

- À ce soir.

Trowa, Wufei et Heero reprirent leur monture et s'enfuirent avec Zechs bien cramponné au dos du prince. Quatre reporta son attention sur Hilde, et lui passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

- Hilde, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Hum….

- Hilde ?

Soudain, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

- Heero, non !!!!

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche du japonais.

- Quatre, où est Heero ?

- Il est parti. Nous les rejoindrons ce soir, ne t'inquiète….

- Il faut le rattraper !! Décréta Hilde en se relevant, mais elle chancela et retomba au sol.

- Hilde. Fais attention, tu es encore faible.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Heero, il va nous trahir.

- Quoi ?

- Il nous a trahi au profit de Treize. J'ai vu Thorath en feu, et je l'ai vu Lui avec Treize.

- C'est impossible voyons, Heero ne se soumettrais jamais à cet être ignoble.

- Je l'ai vu, Quatre.

- Mais pourtant, tu l'as touché des dizaines de fois, et jamais tu n'as eu de vision. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la disparition de Duo ?

- Il y avait Zechs dans ma vision aussi.

- Il était vivant ?

- Oui, et aussi du côté de Treize.

- C'est insensé, pourquoi l'Héritier donnerait son royaume à Treize ? A moins que…

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'il se soit joué de nous, et qu'il ne soit pas l'Héritier.

- Un larbin de Treize ? Demanda Hilde.

- Sûrement.

- La dague. Quand j'ai eu la vision du bébé, je n'ai vu qu'une dague se planter dans le cœur du nourrisson, et Zechs à la même.

- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour soudoyer Heero ?

- Duo. Heero était attaché à Duo, maintenant qu'il à disparu, Heero est effondré.

- Et il va s'en servir.

- Mais Quatre. Nos espoirs sont anéantis. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'Héritier comme l'avais recommandé la fée.

Quatre la regarda un instant, et son regard se porta ensuite sur la rivière.

- Quatre ?

- Je n'en suis pas sur Hilde.

- Pas sûr de quoi ?

- Ce que Duo a fait, transformer une rivière en torrent déchaîné, mettre un champs de protection, nous propulser loin du bord, aucun, et je dis bien aucun, hydrokinésiste ne peut le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de dire ?

- Je sais que certains elfes mystiques ont le pouvoir de contrôler les cinq éléments. L'eau, le vent, la terre et le feu. Duo est un de ces elfes.

- Mais il en a pas l'apparence. Et…

- Nous ne connaissons pas son passé, ni d'où il vient. Mais seulement, je sais que la reine de Thorath, la reine Lyria était un elfe tombé amoureux d'un humain, le roi.

- L'Héritier serait donc à moitié elfique ? S'enquit la fille, voyant ou son ami voulait en venir.

- Et si, depuis le début, l'Héritier était sous nos yeux. Et si c'était Duo ?

- Ce qui expliquerait ma vision. Si Duo est mort, et que Zechs n'est pas celui qu'il dit être, Thorath est perdu.

- Duo est vivant ! Je le sens et Deathscythe va le ramener.

- Espérons qu'il y arriva à temps.

- Ce dont nous avons parlé, doit rester entre nous ! Tant que n'avons pas de preuve, je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant.

- Mais comment savoir d'où vient Duo.

- Le père Maxwell.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il a vu Duo bébé, il pourra me dire plus de détail. Voilà ce que nous allons faire, tu vas rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible. Quant à moi, je vais retourner à Calas, voir le père Maxwell.

- Entendu. Que fais-je pour Zechs ?

- S'il s'approche de Heero, anéantis-le !

- Compris. Bonne chance Quatre.

- À toi aussi.

Et tandis que la fille chevauchait vers ses compagnons, Quatre partit à la recherche du passé de Duo.

À suivre…


	8. chapitre 7

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Duo luttait contre l'eau, mais il était si affaibli, qu'il ne put utiliser sa magie pour se sortir de cet enfer. Au bout de quelques instant, il se sentit attiré vers le fond, et ne put remonter à la surface.

Mais soudain, il n'était plus dans les flots à se débattre pour rester en vie, mais dans une clairière. Il tomba à terre, et en relevant les yeux, il vit Relena se dresser devant lui. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main, le jeune homme la saisit en toute confiance et la Fée le releva.

Il revint à la surface dans un sursaut d'énergie, et essaya de respirer tout l'air qu'il lui manquait, il s'agrippa à un rocher, mais le courrant était si violent, qu'il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les mains sur la roche, il refoula la douleur, tenta vainement de se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux, et le courrant changea de direction, et l'amena près de bord, mais il perdit sa concentration, et l'eau reprit son ancien mouvement. Mais ce fut assez à Duo pour s'extirper des flots.

Il rampa sur la berge, et s'effondra.

**_Calas, village de pêcheur _**

Quatre se retrouva dans l'église où Duo avait grandi. Le père Maxwell se tenait au cœur de la nef, et fut très surprit de le voir arriver.

- Quatre ? On m'avait dit que tu avais accompagné Duo dans sa quête, que fais-tu là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Duo ?

- Non, enfin oui. Mais la n'est pas la question. Père Maxwell, je suis venu chercher des réponses à mes questions, et vous seul pouvez nous aider.

- Au sujet de Duo n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

- Quand j'ai recueilli Solo à l'orphelinat, il tenait dans ses bras une petite forme emmitouflée. Quand j'ai vu les couvertures de l'enfant, j'ai tout de suite compris de qui il s'agissait, mais la colère était encore présente, alors j'ai gardé le secret.

- Puis-je voir ces couvertures ?

- Bien sur. Je me suis dit qu'un jour cela pourrait servir. Pour une plus grande sécurité, je les garde sous clé avec les biens de l'église.

Le père se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit une fine couverture, portant les insignes royaux. Ainsi qu'une lettre.

- Quand l'épidémie a frappé le village, Solo a tenu à écrire cette lettre pour Duo, afin de lui expliquer qui il ait réellement.

- Duo a disparu. Nul ne sait s'il est encore en vie, et je perds espoir.

- Ce gamin est très fort, il réussi toujours à retomber sur ses pieds, et il fera un roi parfait surtout si il est aidé par quelqu'un comme toi.

- Si Duo devient roi, il devra mener les armées de Thorath au combat. Et justement, il n'y aucun hommes.

- Il y a ceux qui ont été bannis dans la montagne du Destin.

- Ils ne respectent personne, et tuent ceux qui pénètrent au cœur de la montagne.

- Ils respecteront leur nouveau roi. À toi de trouver les mots justes.

Quatre s'empara de la lettre, et s'apprêta à s'éclipser.

- Vous venez de redonner l'espoir au royaume, merci mon père.

Et il s'éclipsa.

Duo avait perdu connaissance, mais il sentit quelque chose le remuer doucement, et quelqu'un le lécher sur le village.

- Hum… Heero ? Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais tout ce qu'il vit ce ne fut que le pelage noir de Deathscythe. Ce dernier se mit à genoux pour permettre à Duo de grimper sur son dos plus facilement. Puis il se remit en route.

Cela devenait une habitude de venir en aide à son maître, et de retrouver les autres cavaliers, aussi, il se mit en route dans la bonne direction.

**_Tombée de la nuit. Campement. _**

- Que font-ils ? S'inquiéta Trowa en scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de cavalier.

- Dis-moi Trowa, tu t'inquiète pour eux deux ou seulement pour un blond de notre connaissance ? Demanda Wufei d'un ton taquin.

- Met-la en veilleuse Fei, tu rendras service.

Ce dernier eut un ricanement qui réveilla la douleur dans son épaule, mais il se calma aussitôt quand il regarda Heero. Depuis que Duo avait disparu, il n'avait ni parlé ni mangé, c'est à peine si il réagissait.

- Heero, commença Wufei de façon maladroite, tu sais la disparition de Duo est…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais…

- Je vais faire quelques pas. Et je veux être seul.

Le japonais s'éloigna rapidement, et s'adossa à un arbre à une grande distance du camp. Mais une ombre vint le rejoindre.

- J'ai dit que je voulais être seul ! Fit Heero d'un ton glacial.

- Et j'ai désobéis. Mais antécédents royaux sûrement, dit Zechs en s'asseyant au côté du japonais.

Ni l'un ni l'autre de parla, l'instant n'était pas à la parole. Doucement, Zechs apposa sa main sur la joue du japonais. Ce dernier le regarda surprit, puis puisant dans ce geste un peu de réconfort, l'embrassa sauvagement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme si il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Zechs savait que Heero ne l'embrassait pas de plein gré, il avait influencé ses sens, mais il devait absolument posséder Heero cette nuit afin de se racheter auprès de Treize pour ses précédents échecs.

Hilde arriva au camp sur ces faits, ignorant les questions de Trowa et Wufei, elle mit pied à terre et demanda :

- Ou est Heero ?

- Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul.

- Et Zechs ?

- Avec lui, je crois. Dit Wufei.

Sur ces mots, Hilde se précipita vers le coin de replis de deux garçons.

Elle vit Zechs en train d'allonger Heero et le chevauchait. Elle prit un énorme bout de bois et frappa violemment Zechs avec. Ce dernier se releva les yeux pleins de haine.

- Es-tu folle ? S'écria-t-il, furieux d'avoir était interrompus.

- Hilde, mais que fais-tu ? Laisse-le ! Ordonna Wufei en les rejoignant, tandis que Trowa aidait Heero à se relever.

- C'est un homme de Treize. Il nous à tromper et à essayer de tuer Duo.

- Quoi ? Firent trois voix en même temps.

Zechs quant à lui, se sachant perdu, ne nia pas.

- J'aurais dû tuer cet être abject le premier jour ! Mais cet être du lumière et toi, sale sorcière étaient toujours sur ma route !

Soudain une lame se posa sur la gorge de Zechs. Et Heero dit, d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu ne toucheras plus Duo !

- Nous t'en empêcherons, rajouta Hilde.

- Détrompe-toi, sorcière, l'armée du Seigneur Treize est en marche, et Thorath sera détruite. Et ni toi, ni personne ne pourra empêcher ça.

- Tu crois pouvoir te dresser contre nous ? Fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

- Vous n'avez pas d'hommes, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher le massacre.

- Mais on essaiera. N'est pas venu le jour ou nous renoncerons ! Pour Thorath, pour notre roi !

- Le roi est mort !

- Tu as bien fait ton travail ! Mais on ne tue pas un elfe aussi facilement ! Tu as échoué Zechs, repars auprès de ton maître ou bat-toi ! Fit Quatre, d'une voix menaçante.

- On se retrouvera sur le champ de bataille ! Et je vous détruirai tous ! Fit-il en s'envolant dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Après le départ de Zechs, un silence pesant régnait parmi les cinq compagnons.

- Comment as-t-il fait pour se jouer de nous ?

- Treize est un sorcier puissant, il entend tout, il sait tout. Nul ne peut se cacher de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé Zechs, pour nous faire défaut de l'Héritier.

- Duo était vraiment le roi ? Demanda Heero d'une voix blanche.

- Oui.

- Mais est-il vivant ?

- Nous le serons demain. Déclara Quatre.

Puis devant les quatre regards interrogateurs, il expliqua :

- Duo m'a dit de nous rendre au gouffre de Criptos. Donc, s'il est vivant, il nous rejoindra là-bas.

- Y'a t'il au moins encore un peu d'espoir ? Murmura Heero en se détournant.

- Il y en a dans mon cœur. Lui répondit Quatre.

Mais le japonais ne répondit pas et s'éloigna d'un pas résigné.

_« J'ai échoué, je devais protéger l'Héritier et au lieu de cela, j'en tombe amoureux et je le laisse mourir. Mon dieu, je vous en prie, faites que Duo vive encore, ne me l'enlevait pas, je vous en conjure. »_

Trowa faisait le gué sur les remparts prévu pour les gardes du gouffre de Criptos. Presque une journée qu'ils étaient là, et aucune trace de Duo. L'espoir meurt peu à peu dans les cœurs de chacun. Puis, soudain, une tâche à l'horizon attira son attention. Son regard perçant lui permis de distinguait un étalon noir. Deathscythe.

- Quatre ! Heero ! Wufei ! Hilde ! Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, le blond fut à ses côtés, suivi de Heero.

- Que se passe-t-il Trowa ? S'enquit ce dernier.

- Là-bas. Dit Trowa en pointant son doigt à l'horizon.

- Je ne vois rien ! Fit remarquer Wufei qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est Deathscythe.

- Et donc, Duo. Fit le blond.

- Ouvrez les portes !

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'étalon pénétra dans l'enceinte du gouffre chargé de son précieux fardeau, où l'attendait la bande au grand complet. De suite, Quatre se précipita vers le natté et entreprit de soigner ses plaies.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Heero.

- Il est seulement fatigué. Il a du lutté longtemps avant de sortir de la rivière. Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'emmène dans une chambre.

Dès qu'il prononça cette phrase, le corps de Duo fut retiré de ses bras. Quatre regarda Heero monter tendrement celui que le japonais considérait comme sien à l'étage.

- Je pense qu'il sera en de bonnes mains maintenant.

- Je le pense aussi. Murmura Trowa à ses côtés.

Le blond le fixa quelques minutes puis se détournant en rougissant. Trowa, lui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Observant la scène de loin, Wufei secoua la tête d'un air navré.

_« Décidément, l'amour est partout ! Après Yuy, voilà que c'est Barton qui recoule maintenant. Par Nataku, épargnais-moi ! »_

Décidant de laisser les couples roucouler tranquillement, il reprit la surveillance interrompue par Trowa.

À suivre…


	9. chapitre 8

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'était en vacance au Porge. Je barboter dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

_**Ce chapitre contient un lemon alors âme sensible s'abstenir**_

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 8**

Quand il revint à lui, il se trouvait dans un lit moelleux. Rassemblant ses esprits, Duo entreprit de se souvenirs des dernières 24 heures. Puis, il sentit un poids sur sa main, baissant les yeux, il aperçut la tignasse ébouriffé d'Heero. À priori, Deathscythe avait réussi à le ramener auprès des siens. Utilisant son autre main, il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de son aimé, provoquant ainsi son réveil. Le japonais se redressa immédiatement.

- Duo ?

- Bonjour Hee-chan. Murmura Duo, d'une voix affaiblie.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu faible, mais ça va. J'irai plus jamais me baigner.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti que je devais le faire.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon, cette fois. Quand je t'ai vu disparaître dans ces flots, j'ai cru que mon cœur éclaté.

- Je suis désolé. Je… Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à mes actes.

- Alors la prochaine fois, fais-moi le plaisir de le faire !! Fit Heero en élevant la voix. Mais il se radoucit en voyant l'expression peiné du natté.

- Excuse-moi Heero. J'ai cru bien faire, en voulant vous protéger.

- Tu as bien fais Duo, mais je ne veux pas risque ta vie ainsi, elle est bien trop importante à mes yeux.

- Je ne le ferais plus, promis. Et il me semble t'avoir promis que je reviendrais toujours.

Sur ceux, le natté se redressa afin de capturer les lèvres si douce de son amoureux. Ce dernier se laissa aller à ce tendre baiser, mais le rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé, ne bouge pas.

- Fais vite.

- Haï.

Le japonais sortit, et se mit à la recherche du blond. Il le trouva dans une pièce, jouant au échec avec Trowa.

- Heero, comment va-t-il ?

- Il vient de se réveiller.

Heero lança un regard à Trowa qui comprit. Il se leva et quitta la salle, laissant ainsi Quatre et Heero en tête-à-tête.

- Quand compte-tu lui dire ?

- Quand il sera prêt à l'accepter !

- Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler maintenant. Le dénouement approche, et Duo à le droit d'être au courant.

- Je sais Heero, mais j'aimerais qu'il se repose un peu avant, la nouvelle va lui faire un énorme choc, et tant qu'il n'as pas totalement récupéré il ne le saura pas.

- Quatre, nous…

- Je lui en parlerais dans la soirée, rassure-toi.

- Hn.

- Maintenant retourne auprès de lui. Il a besoin de toi, tout comme toi tu as besoin de lui.

Heero lui lança un regard assez noir, ce qui fit sourire Quatre, puis le japonais se détourna.

Le soir venu, Quatre se dirigea vers la chambre attribué à Duo. Il stoppa devant sa porte et respira un bon coup avant de frapper et d'entrer.

- Quatre, Heero m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et de quoi ? Si c'est pour l'histoire du lac, j'ai déjà eu droit à un savon à mon réveil par mon japonais privé.

- Non Duo, ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah bon ? Et au fait, ou est Zechs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il aurait pu venir voir comment je vais ! Il à pas vraiment une attitude de roi celui-là !

- Ben justement, puisque tu rentre dans le vif du sujet, Zechs n'est plus avec nous.

- Et il est ou ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- Ce n'était pas l'héritier, mais un espion de Treize ayant pour but de tuer le véritable héritier.

- C'est pas vrai ! Heureusement que vous l'avez démasqué avant que l'on ne tombe sur le prince alors.

- Il a failli réussir sa tâche.

- Je comprend rien, si il a failli réussir, ça veut dire que vous avez trouvé le prince ?

- Oui.

- Et qui est-ce ? Je pourrais le voir.

- Plus tard. Duo, j'aimerais te poser d'autres questions.

- Vas-y !

- Ce que tu as fais avec l'eau, comment y es-tu arrivé ?

- En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je ne voulais pas séparer le lac en deux, mais pourtant, je l'ai fait comme si je l'avais toujours fait. -Je répétais les incantations comme si elles avaient toujours était dans ma tête, comme si c'était une habitude.

- Duo, sache, que personne ne peut avoir un tel contrôle sur l'eau, sauf…

- Sauf ?

- Un elfe.

- Un quoi ?

- Un elfe peut être capable de contrôler tous ce qui se raccrochent à la terre. Les plantes, l'eau, le vent, la terre. Et je pense que tu en est un.

- Mais les elfes ont des oreilles pointues, les mienne sont normales.

- Peut-être, mais tu as une beauté qu'aucun mortel ne peut posséder. Tu as peut-être eu une mère elfe et un père humain.

- Peut-être.

- Et justement Duo, la Reine de Thorath était une elfe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

- Je suis allé voir le père Maxwell, et il m'a raconté ton arrivé à son orphelinat. Et avant que Solo ne meure, il a écrit une lettre.

Quatre lui tendit une enveloppe jaunit et Duo hésita à la prendre. Le blond déposa alors le papier sur la table de nuit et sortit.

- Je te laisse seul pour la lire.

Duo regarda son ami sortir, puis porta son attention sur la lettre. Il la décacheta et la lit.

_"Petit frère._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que finalement la maladie a eu raison de moi. Dans ces dernières lignes, je te livre mon plus gros mensonge : ton enfance._

_Ton vrai nom est Darkan, fils de Theodren et de Lyria, le roi et la reine de Thorath. Si je t'ai dissimulé la vérité si longtemps c'est pour ta survie. Une puissante magie c'est abattue sur le royaume en cette nuit terrible qui coûta la vie à tes parents. Les plus fidèle soldats de ton père ont été contrôlé par une force mystérieuse et l'on tué. Ta mère s'est sacrifié pour me permettre de te sauver. Je t'ai protégé durant tout ce temps, mais le moment est venu pour moi de te quitter, et de te laisser voler de tes propres ailes. Un jour viendra ou tu deviendra à ton tour roi, et ce jour-là, sache que je serais fier de toi._

_Solo."_

Sous le choc, Duo laissa tomber la lettre au sol et se laissa glisser près d'elle. Pendant tous ce temps on lui a menti. Celui qu'il prenait pour son frère lui avait dissimuler la vérité, puis le père Maxwell. Durant tout ce temps il croyait qu'il était le bâtard de quelqu'un alors qu'en fait il était le prince de Thorath, ville qui avait tué ses parents, détruit sa ville et sa vie. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas Heero pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Duo ?

- Laisse-moi !

- Duo, tu…

- Comment ont-ils pu me cacher une telle chose ?

- Ils voulaient te protéger avant tout.

- Mais me protéger de quoi ? Des épidémies ? De la famine ? Des vols ? Des meurtres ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, c'est tout ce que j'ai connu. Comment un peuple pourrait-il accepter quelqu'un comme moi ? Un va-nu-pieds, c'est tout ce que je suis.

- Tu es l'héritier des tes parents, tu ne peux pas fuir ton titre et personne ne peut t'empêcher de monter sur le trône.

- Comment accepteront-ils un roi comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur apporté ?

- Tu as vécu parmi eux, tu comprendras la douleur de ton peuple mieux que quiconque, et tu seras les aider. Tu as une grande aura, tu feras un bon roi. Le peuple t'aimeras.

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime parce que je suis le roi et que dois me protéger ?

- Je suis tomber amoureux de Duo Maxwell, je connais pas le roi.

- Comment en être sur ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une mission à tes yeux.

Le japonais le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Aishiteru. Murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession des lèvres du Prince.

Duo se laissa aller à la douce étreinte et se serra fortement dans les bras du japonais.

- J'ai peur. Peur de l'avenir et de la bataille qui va avoir lieu.

- Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

L'américain releva la tête et emprisonna les lèvres d'Heero. Il le guida vers le lit et l'entraîna dessus.

- Duo ?

- Chut. Ne dis rien, fais-moi seulement ressentir ! Murmura-t-il.

- Mais…

- Je veux connaître ça avec toi, demain une bataille commencera et nous serons peut être séparé, et je veux que tu sois le premier !

- Duo…

Ému par les paroles de son amant, Heero s'abaissa vers lui et accéda à sa demande, en entreprit de le défaire de ses vêtements.

- Hee-chan….

- Tais-toi. Laisse-moi faire.

Il partit à l'exploration du torse de Duo, torturant ses tétons, redessinant du bout de la langue son corps en tout point parfait. Puis lentement, il défit les attaches du pantalon de son amant, le faisant doucement glisser le long de ses jambes. Heero se redressa un instant et observa la beauté de son homme. Le japonais s'approcha du membre et d'une main, il taquina ses bourses, tandis que de l'autre, il lui imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Duo se cambra sous les mains joueuses.

- Je…

- Tu ?

- Continu, je t'en prie.

Le ton de la voix ayant trahis le désespoir dans lequel était plongé le jeune homme, Heero n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entreprit de répondre à la demande. Il prit le sexe du natté en bouche et entreprit de le rendre fou. Une fois la douce torture terminée, Heero remonta embrasser son amant, ce dernier en profita pour entourer les hanches du japonais de ses jambes. Ne s'attendant pas un tel geste de sa part, Heero regarda son amant dans les yeux. L'invitation était claire, et il présenta ses doigts à Duo qui instinctivement les pris en bouche. Il poussa une légère protestation quand il les retira, mais elle fut vite étouffé pour un râle de douleur. Heero venait d'insérer un doigt en lui, et le remuait doucement, il ajouta un second puis un troisième. Quand il sentit Duo se détendre et commencer à apprécier le plaisir, il les retira et se positionna entre ses jambes.

- Hee-chan, je t'aime. Murmura Duo.

Heero se pencha pour l'embrasser, et dans le même mouvement, le pénétra doucement afin de ne pas trop lui faire mal, il fit d'amples et de lents mouvements de basin, afin que Duo s'habitue. Puis quand il sentit l'entrée totalement détendue, il accéléra ses mouvements, tout en lui grignotant les lèvres tandis que Duo n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Heero sentit le natté atteindre le point culminant de l'acte et accéléra encore ses mouvements tout en imprégnant la même cadence sur le membre de son amant. Duo se libéra en criant le nom d'Heero, suivit de peu par celui-ci.

Totalement perdu dans cette sensation de plaisir qui venait de s'emparer de tout son corps, Heero se sentit tomber dans les bras de Duo. En proie à de multiples frissons, le japonais en sueur ne se blottit qu'un peu plus encore contre ce corps chaud lui procurant tant de chaleur.

Et c'est deux corps blotti l'un contre l'autre, deux âmes sœurs, qui s'endormirent heureux.

À suivre…


	10. chapitre 9

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barboter dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 9**

**_Royaume de l'Est, antre de Treize_ **

- Tu as échoué dans la mission que je t'avais confié !!

- Je me rattraperais maître. Je vous le promets.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes promesses Zechs !! Tu as laissé échapper l'enfant ! Tu as révélé l'identité de Darkan, et maintenant ils vont reconstituer l'armé de Thorath.

- Mais notre armée reste plus puissante que la leur et…

- Le prince Heero mènera son armée à la bataille, les deux royaumes vont contre-attaquer ! Les deux puissances sont réunies, et cela par ta faute !! Hurla Treize.

- Laissez-moi une dernière chance !

- Tu en as eu plus que nécessaire. Tu as été incapable de séduire Heero.

- Mais je peux mener les hommes au combat, aucun de vos généraux ne pourra être à la hauteur que moi.

- Tu as raison, sur le terrain, tu sais te battre, mais je ne t'accorde pas ma confiance pour autant.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Tu n'ais plus en mesure de te plaindre !! Exécute mes ordres !

- Entendu monseigneur.

- Tu attaqueras le gouffre de Criptos avec une centaine d'hommes. Et tue-les !

- À vos ordres.

- C'est bien mon ange.

Treize quitta la pièce, laissant Zechs seul dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du Puit de Voyance.

- Montre-moi le prince Heero ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il assista aux ébats du couple, promettant de tuer Duo la prochaine fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Mais une personne s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, on joue les voyeurs ?

- Que fais-tu ici Dorothy ?

- Le maître m'a ordonné de te surveiller, alors je ne te lâche plus.

Elle s'approcha du Puits à son tour et se pencha.

- C'est donc pour lui que tu étais prêt à trahir ton maître ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- De toute évidence, ton charme légendaire n'a pas fonctionné, sinon il ne serait pas en train de faire l'amour avec Darkan. Pauvre Zechs.

- Tais-toi sale vipère.

- Allons, allons, modère tes paroles. On ne parle pas ainsi à une amie.

- Tu n'es pas une amie. Tu n'es qu'une vile personne qui cherche à impression son maître.

- Tout juste. Et avec cette bataille, il remarque que je vaut bien mieux que toi.

- Tiens donc. Tu veux parier ?

- Le premier qui tue Darkan aura gagner alors.

- Entendu, mais sache que tu n'as aucune chance.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre mais tout à y gagner comparé à toi Zechs.

Et sur ce, la blonde quitta la pièce en riant.

**_Gouffre de Criptos, lendemain matin_ **

Deux corps se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, profitant des dernières minutes.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Demanda Heero.

- Jamais.

- Je resterais en vie, et tu as intérêt à en faire autant Duo.

- Je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre ! Murmura Duo en se serrant fortement contre son amant.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Je sais. Mais je regrette le temps où l'avenir me paraissait moins noir ou je n'étais qu'un simple orphelin.

- Après la guerre, l'avenir redeviendra clair, et je t'y aiderais.

- Merci.

- Ai Shiteru.

- Mee to.

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent main dans la main rejoindrent les autres qui était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'une table et Quatre prit la direction du débat.

- D'après ce que Zechs nous a dit, Treize a regroupé assez de force pour mener une attaque. Mais par où commencera-t-il ?

- Sa priorité est de tuer Duo, mais il à échouer, il peut donc se rabattre sur Thorath. Dit Heero.

- La cité n'est pas assez forte. L'intendant doit la défendre mais les hommes ne sont que peu nombreux. Fit Hilde.

Soudain un des soldats de Brithat fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Heero.

- Un éclaireur vient de nous prévenir qu'une armée composée d'une centaine d'homme est en marche vers le gouffre.

- Ami ou ennemis ? Demanda Duo.

- Ennemis.

- Bien, que tous les hommes se tiennent près à riposter. Préparait la défense, ne laissez personne pénétrer dans l'enceinte du gouffre.

- Entendu.

Le soldat sortit pour donner les instructions aux hommes. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- Il semblerait finalement que de se débarrasser de Duo fait encore parti du planning de Treize ! Fit Hilde.

- Nous prendrons les armes également. Duo, tu resteras à l'intérieur de… Commença Quatre.

- Non ! Je tiens à me battre aussi.

- Mais…

- Un roi ne doit-il pas combattre aux côtés de ses hommes ? Je n'ai pas peur de la mort !

- Très bien. Mais je surveillerais tes arrières ! Décréta Heero.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux camps se faisait face. Les archers sur les remparts, près à tirer. Heero prit la direction des hommes.

- Tenez-vous prêt. Feu !!

Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les premières lignes ennemies, mais cela ne les arrêtait pas. Quatre distingua cinq grande tours qui s'avançait rapidement tiré par les éléphants.

- Visez les hommes qui sont dans les tours, elles ne doivent pas atteindre les murs ! Armez les catapultes. S'écria le blond.

Les hommes s'activèrent fébrilement, quelques-unes des tours s'effondra, mais deux réussirent à s'approcher suffisamment pour permettre aux ennemis de pénétrer.

- Aux épées ! S'écria Heero.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, imités par la totalité de ses hommes et se lança à l'assaut, décapitant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin, aidé par Trowa et Wufei.

Duo et Hilde se mêlèrent à la bataille, tandis que Quatre organisait la défense de la grande porte.

Au loin, Zechs observa la bataille. Ses hommes étaient repoussés ! Il ordonna alors qu'ils s'en prennent à la porte. Il remit à l'un de ses hommes un flambeau, tandis que les autres disposaient de la poudre noire.

Dès que Duo aperçut le soldat courir en tenant un grand flambeau, il comprit.

- Trowa ! Tue-le ! Empêche-le d'atteindre la porte. Quatre ! Reculez-vous !

Trowa décocha plusieurs flèches, mais cela n'arrêta pas l'homme qui se jeta littéralement contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ennemi pénétrait dans le gouffre.

Plusieurs des hommes furent blessé durant l'explosion et furent incapable de retenir l'ennemi. Quatre faisait front, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Il faut que nous descendions pour repousser les ennemis tandis qu'ils consolideront la porte ! Fit Heero à l'adresse de Duo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et empêchèrent ainsi d'autres hommes ennemis d'entrer. Wufei comprit aussitôt la manœuvre.

- Consolidez la porte ! Vite !

Les hommes apportèrent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour faire barrage. Des planches, des pierres, et d'autres matériaux, pouvant arrêter la progression de l'ennemi.

Sur le pont, Heero distribuait coup d'épée et boule de feu à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près, tandis que Duo les noyait littéralement.

- Heero ! Duo ! Revenez !

Quatre se matérialisa à leurs côtés pour les empoignaient et repartir aussitôt. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur.

- La porte à été consolidé, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Dit Wufei.

- Si nous restons à l'intérieur du gouffre, nous serons piégés. Décréta Duo.

- Que propose-tu ?

Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

- Nous allons faire une sortie forcée ! Dès qu'ils défonceront la porte, nous nous jèterons sur eux avec les chevaux. Ils ne s'attendront pas à une telle offensive.

- À vos chevaux ! À vos chevaux !

- Utilisons toute notre force pour les surmener ! Hilde, Heero Quatre, utilisait votre magie !

Les trois intéressés hochèrent la tête.

Tous les soldats se tinrent près dans la cour à se lancer au galop. Ils devaient reconnaître que le jeune homme natté savait prendre des décisions importantes et sans hésiter aux moments opportuns.

Heero et Duo se tenaient devant, en première ligne.

- Sois prudent Heero.

- Toi aussi. Si tu meurs, je viendrais te chercher dans l'au-delà par la peau des fesses.

Ils se sourirent.

Bientôt, la porte vola en éclat.

La totalité des hommes se lancèrent alors au galop, prenant à contre-courant la vague ennemi qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les têtes furent tranchées, les corps piétinaient par les chevaux. Heero utilisa alors toute son énergie pour lancer des boules de feu plus grosses les unes que les autres, faisant brûler ainsi plusieurs hommes en même temps. Hilde avait fait appel à la magie de ses ancêtres et faisait exploser joyeusement les hommes. Wufei utilisait son contrôle de la terre pour envoyer des pierres sur eux. Quatre quant à lui devenait invisible à volonté, pour ainsi les poignarder dans le dos. Duo n'avait pas utilisait son pouvoir, il se contentait de les décapiter tandis que Deathscythe le guidait à travers la cohue. Mais malgré toutes leurs forces, l'ennemi restait encore en surnombre, et bientôt ils seraient ménagers.

Puis soudain, contre toute attente, des soldats apparurent au sommet d'une colline, faisant se figer quelques soldats ennemis, Heero reconnut l'emblème de Brithat.

- C'est le général Rashid et ton père ! Heero, ils nous font parvenir de l'aide supplémentaire ! Cria Wufei.

- Merci mon dieu ! Soupira Hilde.

Les nouveaux venus se lancèrent alors à l'attaque, brisant ainsi la nouvelle ligne de défense qui s'était reformé. L'avantage était revenu aux hommes de Heero qui maintenant était à nombre égal, mais moins fatigué car venant juste d'arriver.

- Et maintenant Zechs ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tes hommes sont en train de se faire massacrer !

- La ferme sale vipère.

Voyant son dernier espoir partir en fumée, Zechs empoigna avec fureur son épée et se lança à l'attaque. Quelques hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il les tua sans équivoque. Il avait une cible en vue, Duo. Et il compterait bien le tuer.

Dorothy le regarda s'éloigner et esquissa un sourire vainqueur. Il se ferait tuer. Elle promena son regard sur la bataille, cherchant des yeux celui qui était le plus dangereux pour elle. L'être de lumière. Elle le repéra et se dirigea vers lui, sa dague empoisonné en main. Utilisant sa magie, elle devint fluide, tel un fantôme, et passa aux travers des soldats sans d'autre protocole. Arrivant derrière le blond, elle leva la dague, Quatre fit volte-face, et s'éclipsa un peu plus loin. Dorothy esquissa un autre sourire, quelque-soit les créatures qu'elle avait tuée, aucune ne lui avait échappé. Elle se relança à l'attaque, rapide et efficace, Quatre eut du mal à se défendre. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas la toucher vu qu'elle était fluide, mais en plus elle possédait une dague empoisonnée, pouvant tuer toute créature mystique. S'il se faisait toucher, il mourrait quel que soit l'ampleur de la blessure. Le duel s'éternisa durant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles chacun s'épuisait. Quatre ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Puis contre toute attente, Dorothy redevint de chair. Elle avait plus d'énergie. Profitant de cette chance, le blond prit son épée en main et se lança à l'attaque, mais Dorothy réussit à esquiver le coup et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Elle le fit tomber à terre et s'assit sur son ventre pour le maintenir, alors arborant un sourire victorieux, elle lui plongea lentement la dague dans le cœur.

Quatre eut quelques sanglots et soubresaut.

- Chuuuuut…. Lui fit-elle doucement.

Puis tout s'arrêta, la vie avait quitté le corps du blond. Au loin un cri se fit entendre.

- Noooooooooooon !! Hurla Trowa.

À suivre...


	11. chapitre 10

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 10**

À l'entente du cri, Duo se tourna vers son origine pour voir son meilleur ami à terre. Quatre ! Il essaya de se diriger vers lui, mais il fut brutalement rejeté en arrière. Zechs venait de le rejoindre ! Partagé entre son envie de rejoindre Quatre et celle de combattre, il hésita une seconde de trop. Étant toujours à terre Duo crut voir son dernier moment arrivé quand il vit l'épée de Zechs s'élever, mais une lame s'interposa entre eux.

- Heero ?

- Va rejoindre Quatre et Trowa, je m'occupe de lui !

Sans répondre, Duo se mit à distance et partit en direction de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi te mêles-tu de ça ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher ! Pas sans me battre !

- Alors tu mourras !

Et les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

Quand il avait vu Dorothy sur Quatre, le sang de Trowa n'avait fait qu'un tour, mais au moment ou il avait vu la dague s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du blond, son cœur s'était fendu en deux. Sentant la rage s'élevait en lui, il se dirigea vers Dorothy au moment où elle se relevait. Il dégaina son épée et s'apprêta à la frapper. Elle réussit au dernier moment à éviter le coup et laissa échapper sa dague. Dorothy se retrouva désarmé, et la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux verts de son adversaire lui provoquait des frissons de peur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquiver le second coup, l'épée de Trowa trancha sa gorge. Le brun se détourna tandis que la tête de Dorothy tombait à terre, avec une expression étonnée dans les yeux. Quand il se retourna, Duo était déjà penché sur le corps sans vie de Quatre. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je t'en pris Quatre, réveille-toi !

Trowa s'approcha de Duo et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Duo leva son visage vers lui, et il comprit. Il comprit que son ami était mort pour avoir combattu à ses côtés.

La plupart des hommes de Zechs étaient morts, où avaient fui. Les soldats de Heero étaient victorieux, et tous étaient choqués par la mort cruel de cet être.

Le duel entre Zechs et Heero faisait rage. Et bien que Heero s'inquiétait pour son amant, il ne se laissait pas déconcentrer. Il attendait le moment où Zechs ferait un faux pas. Mais ils se battaient à force égale, et cela s'avérait difficile. Pourtant, Zechs laissa une brèche dans sa défense et Heero en profita. Il planta son épée dans le ventre de Zechs. Ce dernier fut surpris par cette action, mais il empoigna l'épée que tenait toujours Heero et l'enfonça plus profondément en lui, s'approchant ainsi de Heero. Celui-ci sortit un poignard et trancha la gorge de Zechs, qui s'effondra mort. Le combat était terminé. Alors, il se dirigea vers le petit attroupement. Hilde pleurait dans les bras de Wufei qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, Trowa serrait contre lui le corps sans vie de son amant, tandis que Duo restait immobile, près de la scène. Heero s'approcha de lui, et le serra très fort dans ses bras, Duo s'y blottit.

Trowa ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du blond, alors pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il pleura, il pleura de tout son cœur pour la mort de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, mon ange.

Quatre se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, aucune source de lumière, rien qui ne pouvait le diriger, alors il se mit à marcher à l'aveuglette. Tout à coup, il aperçut une lueur blanche au loin. Alors il comprit qu'il était mort et qu'il se dirigeait vers son dernier parcours. Il passa la lumière, et se retrouva dans une plaine verdoyante. Il se sentit alors heureux et accompli. Il n'arrivait pas à se soucier de ses amis car il savait qu'ils seraient heureux. Puis une personne marcha vers lui. Puis une seconde, et une troisième. Quatre ne pouvait voir les visages de ces personnes car ils étaient dissimulés par une grande cape beige à capuche. Mais ils semblaient dégager d'eux une aura apaisante.

- Qui êtes vous ? Suis-je mort ?

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas au bon endroit !

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes les Guides. Des êtres de lumière mort. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour toi. Considère ceci comme notre part dans cette guerre. Treize va attaquer Thorath, pour le contrer, nous te faisons cadeaux de notre savoir. Fais-en honneur.

Avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter quoi que se soit, il se retrouva baigné dans une lumière blanche.

Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le corps de Quatre se souleva dans les airs et se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. La blessure se referma et lentement, le corps retomba à terre. Tout le monde était effaré, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis Quatre ouvrit les yeux ! Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration coupée et regarda autour de lui d'un air effrayé, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le visage de Trowa.

- Trowa… Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Wufei.

- Je… Je… l'ignore. Il faut le conduire à sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos.

- Oui, je m'en charge. Finissez le travail ! Déclara Trowa.

**_Royaume de l'Est, antre de Treize_ **

- Zechs a encore échoué ! Et il en est mort ! Dit Lady Une.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui ! Au moins Dorothy, elle, a réussi à tuer un des compagnons de Darkan.

- Il n'est pas mort Monseigneur. Les Guides lui ont redonné vie !

- Ainsi donc, ils en ont fait un semi-être, il sera plus dur de l'atteindre à présent ! Il est temps pour nous, de lancer la véritable offensive ! Lady Une, préparez-vous !

- À vos ordres Monseigneur, je saurais être digne de votre confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas, ma chère.

**_Gouffre de Criptos_ **

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? Demanda Duo en sautant sur Hilde, dès qu'elle sortit de la chambre de Quatre.

- Il…

- Je vais bien Duo ! Coupa Quatre en apparaissant à son tour.

- Quat-chan ! Hurla le natté en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

Ce dernier le réceptionna en riant, et accepta l'étreinte de Duo. Heero s'approcha à son tour et fit un signe de tête au blond avant de décrocher Duo de sa prise koala.

- Winner, et si tu nous expliquais ? Trancha Wufei. On t'a vu mourir.

- Et j'étais mort Wufei. Mais les Guides m'ont dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et ils m'ont renvoyé ici.

-Les Guides ?

-Des êtres de lumière morts.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hilde.

- Parce qu'ils veulent nous donner une chance de battre Treize. Et c'est ensemble qu'on y arrivera.

- Ensemble ! Répéta Duo.

- Mais maintenant, tu es quoi ? Un zombi ? Un fantôme ?

Quatre eut un sourire indulgent et prit la main de Wufei pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

- Crois-tu que le cœur d'un fantôme ou d'un zombi battrait Wufei ?

- Euh… Non.

- Bien. Je suis devenu un semi-être. Mi-mort, mi-humain. C'est un peu grâce à leurs pouvoirs de guérisseur qu'ils ont réussi à me ramener. Ils l'ont utilisé sur moi, et ils m'ont soigné.

- Et alors, tu n'es plus un être de lumière ?

- Si, mais j'ai acquis plus de sagesse, de nombreux être de lumière sont devenu de grands guides spirituels grâce à leur voyage dans l'au-delà car inconsciemment nous sommes touchés par ce que les vivants ressentent. Maintenant je pourrais vous guider habillement.

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Quatre. Puis des bras vinrent entourer sa taille.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu es devenu, l'essentiel est que tu sois près de moi, et en vie ! Lui dit Trowa.

- Il a raison, tu resteras quand même notre ami ! Fit Hilde.

- Merci. Mais l'heure est grave, je dois vous entretenir au sujet de Thorath.

- Pas ici ! Fit Heero. Allons dans une pièce. Mon père nous attend.

Tous le suivirent, et ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle où se trouvait le roi Odin, dès qu'il entra, il prit Duo à part et s'entretenu de longues minutes avec lui. Puis ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, Quatre prit la parole.

- D'après ce que les Guides m'ont dit, l'armée de Treize et en marche, et elle attaquera Thorath.

- Mais n'est-ce pas une autre ruse de Treize ? Il peut très bien nous envoyer à Thorath et attaquer Brithat. Déclara Odin.

- Il ne prendra ce risque. Sa dernière défaite au gouffre lui a montré une chose, l'héritier de Thorath approche, les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Treize ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de l'Ouest s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Thorath jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône et son armée reformée.

- Alors il faut qu'on se rende là-bas pour préparer la contre-attaque. Ils doivent être prévenus ! Fit Heero.

- Sauf que Thorath n'a plus d'armée ! Les soldats ont été bannis dans la montagne du Destin. Prisonnier de leur sort, et maudit à jamais par le roi lui-même. Déclara Duo.

- Le royaume n'a donc aucune défense, et il tombera dès les premières attaques ! Le peu de soldats sous les ordres de l'Intendant ne suffira pas. Dit Trowa.

- Nous avons déjà le renfort de Brithat. Proposa Heero.

- Il y a peut être un moyen. Fit Quatre en fixant Duo.

- Lequel ? Demanda Hilde.

- Duo, tu es le roi, tu portes en toi le pouvoir. Si tu ordonnes aux soldats bannis de se battre pour toi, ils t'obéiront.

- Ils ne respectent personnes, et tuent tous ceux qui pénètrent dans la montagne.

- C'est notre seule chance. Ils obéiront au roi de Thorath !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr Quatre.

- Je ne pourrais pas te guiderais Duo. Mais je sais que tu auras les mots nécessaires pour les convaincre.

- Et moi, je couvrirais tes arrières.

- Hilde ?

- Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose, non ? Je me rendrais dans la montagne avec toi.

- C'est une bonne idée. Quant à moi, je me rendrais à Thorath afin de prévenir l'Intendant.

- Tu n'iras pas seul, je viens avec toi ! Décréta Trowa.

- Entendu. Heero, Wufei et vous Majesté, vous discuterez d'une stratégie. Je mènerais la défense de la cité de l'intérieur tandis que vous assurerez l'offensive de l'extérieur.

- Hn. Fit Heero.

- Duo ? Demanda Quatre.

- C'est ok pour moi aussi.

C'est ainsi que la défense s'orchestra. Après un adieu rapide, Heero et Duo se séparèrent. Ils ne se reverraient plus jusqu'à la bataille. Quatre et Trowa prirent le chemin de la Cité. Hilde et Duo entreprirent de faire le chemin jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin tandis que Heero, le roi Odin et Wufei restèrent au Gouffre pour l'attaque finale.

C'était un endroit sombre et mal odorant. Mais étrangement silencieux. Cependant, ni Hilde ni Duo ne firent demi-tour. Ils continuèrent à explorer cette sombre montagne où seule la mort semblait l'habiter.

- Hilde, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond !

- Moi aussi. J'ai déjà deux fois ce rocher.

- On est perdu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à me repérer et …

- Chut ! Écoute !

- C'est le vent ? Non, on dirait une plainte !

- Hmm…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du faible bruit et débouchèrent dans une vaste salle. Elle était tout aussi sombre, mais quelques fissure au plafond apporté la clarté du jour. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive, pourtant des habitations avaient été construites à même la roche.

- On n'y est !

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu se réjouir davantage, ils furent entourés par des dizaines d'homme armées sortit des coins sombres, homme était un bien grand mot, il s'agissait de cadavres en décomposition mais toujours en vie. Celui qui semblait en être le chef s'approcha.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-il menaçant.

- Une personne a qui vous devez obéissance !

- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les humains pénètrent ici ! Maintenant, vous allez mourir !

- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment ! S'écria Duo d'une voix autoritaire.

- Il n'y a que le Roi de Thorath qui puisse me l'ordonner !

Mais alors que l'homme continuer son avancée vers Duo et qu'il s'apprêtait à le toucher, le vent se mit à souffler faisant reculer le chef de quelques pas, puis il commença à changer, à reprendre une apparence humaine.

Duo et Hilde en restèrent incrédule tandis que l'homme observait d'un air ahuri ses mains, à la peau rose, ses mains qu'il possédait avant d'être bannis. Puis il fixa Duo et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Mon roi. Murmura-t-il.

Le reste des cadavres l'imitèrent tandis que petit à petit, d'autres soldats apparaissaient, sortant des murs. Bientôt, toute la salle en fut remplie, mais seuls Duo et Hilde restèrent debout.

- Comme tu l'as deviné, je suis Darkan. Je suis ton roi, venu demander votre aide. Aujourd'hui, Thorath est en danger, je me dois de protéger la cité, et vous vous devez de m'obéir. Battez-vous pour moi, et je considérerais votre dette comme accomplie !

- Nous vous obéirons mon roi ! Répondit solennellement le soldat, suivi par l'acclamation des centaines autres.

Puis, tout comme leur chef auparavant, chacun des hommes reprirent leur apparence humaine, redevenant les hommes qu'ils étaient à la mort du roi.

- Nous vous serons dévoués jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, mon seigneur. Mais vous devrez nous promettre qu'ensuite vous libérerez nos âmes !

- Vous avez ma parole. Répondit Duo avec sérieux.

- Bien. Quand partons-nous ?

- Nous nous mettrons en route quand vous serez prêt. Fit Hilde.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes prêts. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre, suivez-moi ! Fit le soldat en chef à l'adresse de Duo. Et seul.

Duo fixa Hilde, et cette dernière hocha la tête. Le natté suivit donc son « chef des armées » jusqu'à un renfoncement dans la roche. Une toute minuscule salle ou à peine deux personnes pouvaient s'y tenir. En son centre, se trouvait posé sur un socle de pierre une faux. Avec une lame circulaire comme un croissant de lune où le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Des inscriptions elfiques étaient gravées sur la lame.

- Si vous êtes vraiment l'héritier de la Reine Lyria, alors cette faux vous appartient. Ceci est le symbole de votre lignée.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, le regard fixe et émerveillé, Duo tendit une main.

« _À moi. Et ça depuis des années. »_

La faux, posait sur la roche l'appelait dans le langage du cœur et de la lame. Duo sentait, savait, qu'elle lui appartenait, même s'il ignorait comment il le savait. Il avait le sentiment profond d'être enfin arriver chez lui, de se trouver là dans le seul but de s'emparer de son bien.

Il s'avança, tendit la main et saisit le manche de la faux.

La faux était comme une extension du bras de Duo, comme un membre dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il lui manquait, et qu'il venait enfin de retrouver.

Elle était sienne.

Duo renversa l'arme d'un geste négligent, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait un millier de fois. À présent, la lame était pointé sur la gorge de l'homme.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Duo.

- Engel.

- Et qui es-tu ?

- Je faisais parti du corps de l'armé de votre père. J'étais son général.

- Alors maintenant, j'ai le pouvoir. Je suis le roi, et tu es mon général.

- Avec plaisir, majesté. Répondit Engel en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Duo quitta la salle et rejoignit son amie, qui l'attendait un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces morts.

Quand elle le vit arriver et qu'il vit la faux, Hilde lui dédia un sourire et inclina la tête.

- Alors pour ça aussi tu étais au courant ? Demanda Duo.

- J'avais entendu dire que la reine Lyria avait fait fabriquer une faux que seul son fils pouvait posséder. Garder jusqu'à aujourd'hui par les soldats ayant trahi la famille royale dans le but de se faire pardonner et en espérant que l'héritier viendrait à eux. Mais j'ignorais si c'était une légende ou la réalité.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

- Tu as l'air accompli.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de moi-même. Et cette faux m'emmènera à la victoire. Je le sens.

- Qu'elle te mène à la victoire ou à la perte, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, Duo.

- Merci. Merci de ton amitié.

_**Palais de Thorath **_

Quatre et Trowa venaient d'arrivait à Thorath. Les habitants de la cité les regardaient bizarrement, ce qui intrigua le brun.

- Pourquoi les gens nous dévisagent-ils ainsi ? Ont-ils si peu l'habitude de voir des étrangers ? Demanda Trowa.

- Ils sont étonnés de voir un être de lumière, puis ils se méfient !

- Je vois.

Soudain Trowa stoppa devant deux grandes statues entourant la double porte menant à la salle du trône.

- Ce sont les dieux protecteurs de Thorath ! Lui indiqua Quatre avant que le brun ne le demande. Les ancêtres du roi. Toutefois, le roi Trent n'est pas le roi, ce n'est que l'intendant.

- Je sais.

- Écoute, le seigneur Trent est le père d'Otto comme tu le sais, et il n'est guère sache de lui apporter les nouvelles de la mort de son fils unique. Ne fais pas mention de Brithat. Et ne dis rien sur Duo.

Trowa acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais et entrèrent sans consulter les soldats, dans la salle du trône. L'Intendant siégeait sur une chaise à côté du trône restait vide depuis de nombreuses années. Il en était le gardien.

- Salut à vous Trent, seigneur et intendant de Thorath, dit Quatre en s'inclinant. Je suis venu vous apporter nouvelles et conseils en cette heure sombre.

- Peut-être êtes-vous venu m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils est décédé ? Demanda Trent d'une voix qui claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Durant quelques minutes, Quatre en perdit la voix. Certes Otto était le fils de l'Intendant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à faire récit de sa mort.

- Mon seigneur, vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Otto, mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente et l'ennemi sera bientôt à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, il de votre devoir de défendre cette cité.

- Vous vous croyez sage, Maître Quatre ? Malgré toute votre subtilité vous n'avez pas de sagesse ! J'en ai vu plus que vous ne le savez. Avec votre main gauche vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre Treize, et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche à vos côtés ! Oh, oui, mes oreilles ont eut vent de ce Duo Maxwell. Et je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerais pas devant ce pêcheur, dernier d'une lignée en haillon, et depuis longtemps privé de sa seigneurie.

À ses mots, Quatre sentit une colère monter en lui.

- Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de refuser le retour du roi ! Intendant !

- Les rennes de Thorath sont à moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! S'écria l'Intendant en se levant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Quatre céda. Il fit un signe à Trowa et quittèrent la salle. Une fois dehors, le blond inspira fortement pour se calmer, ils se dirigèrent sur les remparts et observèrent un long moment l'horizon.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Trowa.

- L'Intendant est au courant pour l'attaque, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fera rien. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est espéré que Heero et Duo arriveront avant la bataille.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous défendrons la cité nous-même.

- Avec le peu d'homme qu'il y a, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

- Mais nous avons un être de lumière parmi nous, ce n'est pas rien! Murmura Trowa en posant un bras sur les épaules du blond, mais cela n'aida pas le blond à se calmer. Quatre, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Treize ne nous a pas encore dévoiler son serviteur le plus redoutable, celle qui mènera les armées de l'Est à la guerre, celle dont on dit qu'aucun homme ne peut la tuer. La prêtresse Une, elle est la chef des Nazguls.

-Je garde bon espoir Quatre. Je confiance en nos amis, et en toi.

Le blond releva la tête et embrassa tendrement son amant. Demain, la bataille commencera, mais ce soir, la nuit était à eux, et ils comptaient bien en profiter au maximum.

Pendant ce temps, les troupes de Treize étaient déjà en route pour Thorath…

À suivre…


	12. chapitre 11

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 11**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, quand un cavalier arriva à bride abattue dans la cour du Gouffre de Cryptos. Sans prendre le temps de confier son cheval aux soldats présent, il courut jusqu'à la salle d'arme, où se trouvait le roi et le prince. Il entra en grand fracas, s'attirant ainsi le regard brièvement étonné des gens présent dans la pièce.

-Majesté ! Les troupes de Treize sont en route !

Le roi Odin se leva.

-Quand les as-tu vu ?

-Cette nuit. Ils ont traversé la forêt. Et un régiment de pirates a pris le port de Calas, et ils y siègent.

-C'est le port qui est à proximité du château. S'exclama Heero à l'intention de son père.

-Combien d'hommes ? Interrogea le roi.

-Des milliers monseigneur.

-Bien. Tu peux disposer.

L'éclaireur sortit sur une dernière révérence. Wufei et Heero se tournèrent vers le roi.

-Devons-nous nous mettre en route ? Interrogea le chinois.

-Nous n'avons plus guère le choix, hélas. Soupira le roi. Espérons que Maître Quatre réussira à mener les hommes de Thorath et le Prince a levé suffisamment d'hommes.

-Wufei, dis aux hommes de se préparer maintenant. Nous partons dans une heure ! Déclara Heero.

-Une minute Wufei. S'écria le roi. Heero, te rends-tu compte que les effectifs de Treize dépasse grandement les nôtres ? Visiblement, il compte attaquer de deux côtés différents, par la mer et par la terre.

-Hn.

-Ce n'est pas en précipitant nos hommes à la mort, que nous porterons secours à Thorath. Nous allons y aller, mais à une vitesse raisonnable.

-Que voulez-vous dire Père ?

-Treize va s'attendre à ce que nous intervenions dès maintenant. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas.

-Mais ils doivent être aidés ! S'exclama Heero, pensant surtout à son amant, qu'au peuple.

-Et ils le seront Heero. Mais si nous partons dans une heure, nous lanceront nos chevaux au galop, et arrivé à Thorath, ils seront fatigués à cause du poids du cavalier de par son armure et de la longue route qu'il y a, et ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

-Que proposez-vous ? Fit Wufei en ignorant ou le roi voulait en venir.

-Nous allons nous y rendre au pas.

-Mais…

-Nous ne serons pas à Thorath avant demain après-midi, c'est vrai. Mais l'ennemi pensera que nous avons abandonné la cité, ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir arrivé. C'est le meilleur moyen pour avoir un avantage sur Treize.

-Laissez-moi partir devant alors ! S'exclama Heero.

Odin lui lança un regard compréhensible.

-Heero, je sais que la vie de Duo t'importe plus que tout le reste, mais tes hommes ont besoin d'un général pour les mener au combat. Ne les déçois pas.

Le japonais acquiesça, puis sur un signe de tête, sortit, Wufei à sa suite.

Des coups frappés frénétiquement à la porte l'éveilla complètement. Trowa embrassa le front de son amant avant d'aller ouvrir en l'empêcheur de dormir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un soldat.

-Que voulez-vous ? Fit le Français d'un ton un peu sec.

-La bataille est imminente. La présence de Maître Quatre est requise auprès des hommes.

-Hn.

Sans plus de préambule, il referma la porte au nez du soldat, et se dirigea vers le lit. Depuis qu'il avait été poignardé par Dorothy, Quatre dormait pendant des heures, son pouvoir le fatiguant trop. Il se pencha doucement sur lui et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque.

-Quatre ?

-Hum…

-Quatre, réveille-toi.

-Laisse-moi dormir s'il te plait, je suis si fatigué.

-Je sais, mais tu dois te lever, mon cœur.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux péniblement et fixa son amant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Treize est sur le point d'attaquer.

Cette phrase acheva d'éveiller l'être de lumière. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le balcon.

-Oh mon dieu ! Murmura-t-il.

À l'horizon, une véritable marrée noire avancée droit sur eux. L'armée de Treize comptait au moins un millier d'hommes si ce n'est plus. Devant cette vision, Quatre sentit son espoir disparaître. Il avait la sensation qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants. À cette éventualité, il se jeta dans les bras de Trowa.

-Promet-moi que tu ne mourras pas !

-Quatre.

-Promet-le-moi !

-Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, vivant cet instant. Puis ils descendirent sur les remparts.

La panique des hommes était croissante, et l'envie de désertion devait sûrement être présente dans l'esprit de chacun, cependant, à la vue de Quatre, des lueurs d'espoirs apparurent dans leurs yeux.

À leurs pieds, les lignes ennemis se formaient, sous le regard et les ordres stricts de lady Une.

-Tuez-les tous, ne laissez aucun survivants. Ne cessez l'attaque que lorsque la cité sera prise.

-Et que faisons-nous pour l'être de lumière ?

-Je le tuerais moi-même.

-Maître Quatre, où sont les hommes du roi Odin ?

-Est-ce que l'armée de Brithat viendra-t-elle ?

-Maître Quatre ?

Les questions pleuvaient, des questions auxquels Quatre était incapable de répondre.

-Le courage est la meilleure défense qu'il vous reste ! Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

-Je vais aller parler à l'intendant. Il faut qu'il redonne courage à ses hommes, lui murmura Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête et vit son amant disparaître.

Trowa courut presque jusqu'à la salle du trône, certains gardes étaient agglutinés aux balcons.

-Seigneur, fit le français en s'inclinant.

-Que veux-tu, toi ?

-Monseigneur, parlez à vos hommes, je vous en prie. Ils ont besoin d'entendre des paroles encourageantes pour cette bataille.

-A qui as-tu prêté allégeance ?

-Pardon ?

-A qui as-tu prêté allégeance ?

-Au roi Odin, seigneur.

-Alors repars auprès de lui, et occupe-toi de ses hommes ! Tu n'as rien à dire en cette heure !

Trowa allait répliquer, quand des cris de terreurs s'élevèrent. La bataille avait commencé. D'un même mouvement, Trowa et l'Intendant sortirent dans la cour principale, surplombant le royaume. L'armée de Treize commençait les hostilités en usant des catapultes. Les gens étaient effrayés, et les soldats ne savaient que faire. C'est à cet instant que l'Intendant Trent s'avança au balcon principal.

-Fuyez ! Fuyez tous, pour vos vies !! Hurla-t-il.

L'intégralité des hommes levèrent la tête vers lui.

-Abandonnez vos postes !

Trowa se précipita vers lui pour le faire taire. Il lui décocha un violent coup de point en pleine figure, ce qui l'assomma durant un instant.

Mais déjà, la plupart des soldats partait. Il repéra un cheval non loin de là, et l'enfourcha. Il entreprit de rejoindre Quatre.

-Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Reprenez vos positions ! Reprenez vos positions ! Défendez la cité ! Les archers sur les remparts ! Armez les catapultes !

À sa grande surprise, ils l'écoutèrent. Il rejoignit Quatre, et donna l'ordre de lancer les catapultes.

-Renvoyez ces démons en enfer !

Et la riposte commença.

Cela faisait pratiquement une journée entière qu'ils chevauchaient, quand Duo donna l'ordre de s'arrêter.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Hilde à ses côtés.

Duo ne répondit pas mais descendit de cheval. Il se posta au bord du chemin et observa une petite troupe en train de marcher en contrebas. Une silhouette ne lui était pas du tout étrangère. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il dévala la petite pente.

-Duo ! Cria Hilde.

-Père Maxwell !! Appela Duo, ignorant son ami.

Les quelques personnes stoppèrent, et le prêtre s'avança vers lui. Son visage était noir et ses vêtements couverts de sang séché.

-Père Maxwell, mais qu'est-il arrivé.

-Duo ? Tu es là !

-Répondez-moi, qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Des pirates ont attaqué le port cette nuit, et ils ont mis Calas à feu et à sang. Très peu de survivants ont put s'échapper.

-Calas ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils comptent prendre la mer pour arrivait par l'écluse de château et prendre à revers l'armée de Thorath.

-Il y a donc plusieurs sections qui marchent vers Thorath ! S'exclama Hilde ayant rejoint Duo.

-Ils veulent nous prendre par surprise. En nous attaquant de front, nous serons occupés à les repousser que nous ne penserons pas à défendre nos arrières. Astucieux.

-Mais ça ne sert à rien, vu que maintenant nous sommes au courant. Que faisons-nous ?

-Et si nous continuions le trajet en bateau ?

-Comment ?

-Ils attendent les pirates, ne ?

-Oui.

-Ben, on va prendre leur place. Engel !

-Majesté ? Fit le soldat en apparaissant à ses côtés.

-Nous changeons de destination. Nous allons à Calas, libérer la ville.

-A vos ordres.

-Duo, nous perdons trop de temps.

-J'ai confiance en Heero et en Quatre. Ils feront tous pour repousser Treize.

Duo rejoignit son cheval, et lança ses ordres et partirent, droit vers Calas. Hilde le suivit en secouant la tête. Il avait parfois des idées farfelues.

A suivre...


	13. chapitre 12

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 12**

L'aube du second jours ne tarderait pas à se lever, la riposte de Thorath avait permis de gagner du temps. Les hommes étaient à armes égales, et les soldats réussissaient tant bien que mal à protéger les murs de la cité.

-Comment se présente la situation ? Demanda Quatre à un des soldats.

-L'aile Ouest à été entièrement dévasté et les deux catapultes qui s'y trouvaient sont hors d'usage, maître.

-Ou est la population ?

-Nous l'avons évacué dans les cryptes sous la cité. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour elle.

Thorath avait été battis autour d'une montagne, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait été sculptée à même le mont, et s'élevaient d'étages en étages. Les deux premiers étaient destinés aux habitations de la population, le troisième aux familles des soldats, et au sommet se dressé le château. L'inconvénient de cette construction, était qu'une seule entrée pouvait faciliter l'évacuation de la population, mais elle était assiégée pour les troupes de Treize. Et la mer représentait un bien trop grand danger.

L'avantage leur revenait, les catapultes et les archers étant postés sur les hauteurs étaient quasiment inapprochable, le plus dur à supporter. Quatre menait les hommes au combat d'une main de fer, et ces derniers lui obéissaient, voyant en l'être de lumière leur dernier espoir de survie. Soudain, derrière les lignes ennemies, une lueur verte s'éleva dans les airs, à la verticale. Qu'est-ce ? Pensèrent les soldats.

La lumière verte s'estompa alors, et une gigantesque bête aillé noire apparut. Un dragon. Ils avaient fait appel à un dragon ! Une telle magie ne pouvait venir que de Lady Une. Avec effroi, Quatre vit la créature se jeter à l'assaut des hauteurs de la cité, elle détruisit les catapultes se trouvant sur son passage, et balaya les soldats, les jetant dans le vide. Affronté les troupes de Treize était déjà suffisamment éprouvant pour le peu d'homme qu'il y avait, mais devoir maintenant faire face à un dragon, cela était impossible.

-Ne vous laissez pas démonter. Ce n'est qu'une créature, visez-la avec les flèches ! Ordonna Quatre.

Les archers s'exécutèrent, mais leurs flèches rebondirent sur la peau du dragon. Quatre allait donner l'ordre de lancer l'attaque, quand il remarqua que la bête se dirigeait droit vers lui. Voyant son heure arrivée, il prit son épée en main, quitte à se faire tuer par un dragon, il tâcherait de le blesser. Soudain, un éclair blanc aveugla le blond, ainsi que tous ceux se trouvant dans les alentours, et sortit de nul part, un second dragon apparut, faisant barrage de son corps devant l'être de lumière. Ce dernier ne comprit absolument rien, mais ce qui était sur, ce que ce dragon blanc était de leur côté étant donné qu'il attaquait celui envoyé par Lady Une. Quatre détailla ce dragon, entièrement blanc, sa queue était étonnamment longue, et ses yeux, ils étaient bleus. D'un bleu presque identique à ceux de Heero. Heero ? Len' Hur ! Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus de Brithat ! Le défenseur du royaume allié était venu à eux, mais comment ? Apercevant au loin son amant, il distingua une flûte dans la main de ce dernier. Trowa était…. Un dresseur de dragon ! Et il ne lui avait jamais dit !

Bien que mécontent d'apprendre que son amant lui avait caché une telle chose, il se concentra à nouveau sur le combat. Malheureusement, l'intervention de ce démon ailé avait permis à Lady Une de faire une percée.

-Aux épées ! Tentez de vous replier à l'étage supérieur ! Cria Quatre alors que les premiers ennemis pénétrait l'enceinte du bâtiment. Bien que la panique la plus totale régnait, les soldats essayèrent tant bien que mal de suivre les ordres de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur capitaine. Tranchant chaque tête ennemie passant à leur portée, ils se dirigèrent vers le second niveau, barricadant la porte comme ils pouvaient.

Quatre et les autres étaient tous réunis au second niveau, tachant de soigner sommairement les blessé, et de se procurer d'autres armes. Trowa s'était isolé au tout dernier étage, dans la cour du château, afin de contrôler Len' Hur. Malheureusement le combat l'affaiblissait beaucoup, et chaque blessure du dragon blanc se reflétait chez le châtain. Si seulement Len' Sho était libéré de sa jarre ! Non seulement la cité serait plus protéger, mais Len' Hur aurait été plus puissant. Malheureusement, Len' Sho ne pouvait être libéré que par le roi de Thorath, hors Duo n'était encore roi… Soudain, au loin, le son d'un cor le sortit de ses pensées. À ce son, le cœur de Trowa battit plus vite. Le cor de Brithat. Heero et les autres étaient enfin arrivés.

8888888888

Au sommet de la colline, une nouvelle armée fit son apparition, trois cavaliers plus en avant que les autres.

Ils observèrent un instant l'étendu de la bataille, et Heero se raidit. Dans les airs, il pouvait apercevoir Len' Hur, Trowa avait donc fait appel à lui. Voilà une bonne chose.

-Courage Heero. Courage pour les nôtres. Lui murmura Wufei à ses côtés.

Le roi Odin donna ses dernières instructions.

-Wufei, mène les hommes aux pieds du flambeau. Heero, suis les standards du roi au contre.

-Et vous, père ?

-Je mènerais une offensive sur la droite.

Le roi Odin fit alors face à ses hommes.

-Ne craignez aucune obscurité ! Debout ! Debout hommes de Brithat ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers fracassés, c'est une journée rouge ! Une journée de l'épée avant que le soleil ne se lève ! Au galop, courrez à la ruine et à la fin du monde ! En avant !!

Heero se tourna vers les hommes à son tour.

-Pour Brithat et Thorath !! En avant!

Et il lança son cheval en avant, bientôt suivi par le reste des soldats. Les lignes ennemies s'étaient reformés, mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Sans ralentir l'allure, ils fracassèrent complètement la ligne, tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur portée.

Un peu en retrait de la bataille, Lady Une sentit les choses tournaient à l'avantage de Thorath. L'arrivée non-prévue des soldats de Brithat la préoccupait beaucoup. Les lignes étaient détruites, et ses hommes tombés les uns après les autres, de plus, seul le premier niveau de la cité était pris. Les hommes résistaient beaucoup trop à son goût, de plus, son fidèle serviteur était sur le point de se faire tuer par ce dragon blanc, emblème de royauté. Décidant le tout pour le tout, elle utilisa sa magie pour lancé une sorte de fusée de détresse.

Bien qu'occuper à se battre, certains soldats se demandèrent un instant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Ils eurent leurs réponses quelques minutes plus tard, quand une nouvelle vague ennemie arriva par le Nord. Comble de malchance, cette vague comportait non seulement un grand nombre d'homme à cheval, mais aussi des éléphants, cinq au total, portant sur leurs dos des dizaines d'hommes.

-Il faut protéger la cité en priorité ! Reformez la ligne ! Reformez la ligne ! Ordonna le roi Odin, ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant. Prenez la charge ! Attaquez de front ! Chargez !!!

Les soldats de Brithat se lancèrent de nouveau à l'attaque, tentant de bloquer l'avancée des cavaliers, mais certains se firent balayer ou écraser pour les éléphants.

-Tuez les éléphants ! Visez la tête ! Cria Wufei.

Heero quant à lui, était en train de faire une percée dans la cité, il devait retrouver Trowa et Quatre, mais quand il vit la nouvelle vague ainsi que les éléphants, il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour porter secours aux siens. Localisant Wu, il chercha ensuite son père du regard, mais il ne l'aperçut pas. Refusant de se faire à l'idée de perdre son paternel, il continua les recherche, tuant, décapitant, bousculant tous ceux qui avaient le courage de se mettre sur son passage. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes il aperçut le roi, tentant vainement de tuer un de ses énormes éléphants, quand son étalon fut tué par une flèche. Le roi Odin chuta lourdement sur le sol, mais le poids du cheval mort l'empêcha de se relever. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Heero s'élança, essayant de tuer le pachyderme avant qu'il n'écrase son père. Laissant Wing se diriger seul, il empoigna deux longues et fines dagues qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et cisailla profondément les deux pattes arrière de l'animal avant d'en faire autant avec celle avant, Wing accéléra l'allure et l'éléphant chuta à quelques centimètre du roi. Mettant pied à terre, il se dirigea vers son père.

-Père !

-Heero… J'ai mal… Mes jambes...

-Je vais vous dégager.

Heero réussit tant bien que mal à dégager le corps du cheval mort, et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de son père.

-Où avez-vous mal ?

-Un peu partout, mais un guerrier ne serait pas vraiment un guerrier, s'il n'avait jamais mal, fit Odin, d'une voix un peu faible.

-Je…Je…

-Je ne vais pas mourir Heero ! Pas tant que j'aurais vu Treize tomber.

-Accrochez-vous.

-Ou en est la bataille ?

-Nous avons perdu la moitié de notre effectif, mais il reste encore beaucoup de soldat. Il reste encore les homme à l'intérieur de la cité, mais Quatre et Trowa s'en chargera. Cependant, les pirates ne devraient pas tarder à…

-Repart combattre, Heero.

-Mais..

-C'est un ordre !

-Je vais rester auprès de lui Heero! Fit alors la voix de Wufei qui apparut à ses côtés.

-Alors, à votre ordre majesté.

Heero empoigna à nouveau son épée et grimpa sur la selle de Wing, après un dernier regard vers son père, il repartit vers le champ de bataille. Il devait tenir le siège. Pour Duo.

8888888

À l'intérieur de la cité, Quatre et le reste des soldats de Thorath entendait patiemment que l'ennemi fracasse la porte du second niveau. L'arrivée de Brithat leur avaient redonné le courage nécessaire. Quatre, après avoir soigné et remis sur pied la totalité des hommes présents, avait décidé de ne plus reculer, mais de faire une sortie afin de récupérer le premier niveau. Étant donné que Heero et les autres devaient attaquer au pied de la cité, la majorité des soldats ennemie devraient se trouvaient à l'extérieur. C'était le moment de faire une offensive digne de ce nom. Armé jusqu'aux dents, l'air décidé, la totalité des Thorathiens attendaient l'heure de l'assaut.

La lourde porte de bois commençait à se fendre, encore plus que quelques minutes. Levant les yeux vers le château, là où se trouvait Trowa, Quatre adressa une courte prière pour qu'il puisse le revoir saint et sauf, mais il savait qu'un dresseur de dragon dépensait beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle pour menait l'animal au combat, et cela faisait bientôt des heures que le dragon blanc combattait vaillamment. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Un coup plus fort porté contre la porte le ramena au moment présent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte céda, et les hommes se foncèrent dessus dans un ensemble de cris de guerre. Ils voulaient tous mourir en combattant, et non en prisonnier de guerre…

88888888

Sur les rives du fleuve se trouvant à l'Est du château. Une troupe ennemie attendait patiemment l'arrivée des bateaux mercenaires. Ils avaient près d'une heure de retard quand les voiles noires apparurent au loin. Attendant qu'ils accostent, un homme de Treize, sûrement un second de Lady Une s'avança.

-Toujours en retard sale marins d'eau douce ! Dépêchez-vous de mettre pied à terre !! Ordonna rudement l'homme.

Il y eut un moment de silence, les bateaux semblaient vides, pas un bruit, rien. Les hommes de Treize se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis, sautant par-dessus la rambarde, Duo fit apparition, faux en main avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, Hilde le rejoignit. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire, puis se lancèrent en courant vers la troupe rassemblait face à eux. Les soldats ne bougèrent pas, mais bientôt, sortit directement des parois des bateaux, une multitude de fantômes à l'aspect humain apparurent derrière Duo et Hilde. Ils se firent massacrer. Duo et Hilde égorgeant et transperçant tous ce qu'il y avait à égorger et à transpercer, tandis que les fantômes, ils n'avaient qu'à passer à travers les humains pour les tuer. Ce qui s'avéra très pratique. Bientôt, grâce à la légion fantomatique, l'armée de Treize fut entièrement vaincu. À l'intérieur de la cité, Quatre n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il était en train de combattre, et dans la minute qui avait suivi, il n'y avait plus personne devant lui à part des morts. Duo s'avança légèrement en direction du champ de bataille principal. Un sourire de joie vint illuminer son visage, et Hilde se jeta dans ses bras.

-On a réussi Duo !! On a gagné ! Fit-elle en riant.

-Oui.

Ils laissèrent l'euphorie les envahir avant que Engel ne les rejoignent.

-Libérez-nous.

-Dommage, ça serait pratique ces aides de camps, même s'ils sont morts. S'exclama Hilde.

-Vous aviez donné votre parole ! Répliqua Engel en fixant Duo dans les yeux.

-Je considère votre serment comme accomplis. Allez en paix ! Fit le natté avec un sourire doux.

Engel sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. Puis lentement il s'évapora ainsi que tout ses compagnons d'arme.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver la sérénité maintenant ? Demanda Hilde.

-Oui. J'en suis même sûr.

888888888

Lady Une avait assisté de loin à la défaite de son armée. Maudit soit de Darkan de malheur. Il avait réussi à reconstituer l'armée de Thorath, et il l'avait écrasé comme une vulgaire mouche. Dans les airs, un cri strident retentit. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit son fidèle dragon chuté vers le sol. Mort.

-Seigneur Treize. Murmura-t-elle. J'ai échoué. Je ne suis pas digne de vous servir !

Elle sortit une dague noire, et d'un geste résolu, se la plantant dans la poitrine, en plein dans son cœur. Elle était intouchable, aucun humain ne pouvait la tuer, tous, sauf elle. C'est ainsi, que Lady Une mourut noblement sur le champ de sa perte.

À suivre….

Voilou, un new chapitre d'écrit. Bon alors j'attend des petites reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et au passage, j'espère que vous avez compris l'histoire de Len' Hur et Len' Sho, si ce n'est pas le cas, demandez-moi en laissant votre adresse, et j'essaierais d'éclairer vos lanternes, lol.... Reviews !!!!!


	14. chapitre 13

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 13**

Avançant parmi le champ de bataille, Duo fixait les hommes de Brithat se remettre lentement de la bataille. Hilde était allée proposer son aide à l'intérieur de la cité, et avait retrouvé Quatre. Mais le plus important pour Duo, s'était Heero. Il avait beau le chercher, il ne le trouvait pas. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut cependant Wufei.

-Wuffy !!!

Wufei grinça des dents de se faire appeler ainsi au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et près des soldats.

-Maxwell !

-Ou est Heero ?

-Moi aussi je vais très bien ! Fit le Chinois sarcastique.

-Oh, excuse-moi, tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va. Heero est à l'intérieur de ton château. Son père était blessé, alors ils l'ont évacué dans l'une des chambres royales.

-Merci.

Sans perdre une minute, Duo se précipita vers le château. Il traversa la cité sur le dos de Deathscythe. À chaque niveau, les gens se retournaient sur son passage, le dévisageant avec curiosité, certains se prosternaient même. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, il accéléra l'allure.

Il trouva son amant avec Quatre, Hilde et Trowa dans la salle du trône. Apparemment, ils devaient parler de choses importantes à la vue de leurs mines sombres, mais Heero oublia tout quand Duo fit un pas dans la salle. Plantant sur place ses amis, il se lança à la rencontre de son amant. Ils s'enlacèrent enfin, après deux longs jours de séparation. Deux jours ou pendant lesquels ils auraient pu mourir, mais ils étaient vivant, et enfin réunis. Heero lui caressa la joue tendrement, le regardant dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci mon dieu ! Murmura Duo avant de prendre les lèvres de Heero pour un long, un très long baiser passionné.

Quatre toussota brièvement pour attirer l'attention des deux amoureux. Intervention qui fonctionna. Duo se libéra de l'étreinte du japonais pour se jeter sur le blond, et le serrer fraternellement dans ses bras.

-Quat-chan !! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Duo ! Mais tu m'étouffe là !

-Désolé.

Duo libéra son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Trowa pour lui réserver le même sort, mais un regard de la part du châtain à la mèche le dissuada. Il se contenta seulement d'un hochement de tête.

-Heureux de te savoir vivant Trowa.

Le châtain ne répondit pas mais inclina la tête.

-De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ?

-De Treize. Répondit Hilde.

-Oh. Soupira Duo. Mais on ne vient pas de le vaincre à l'instant ?

-C'est pas aussi simple que cela, Duo. Nous attendons Wufei pour que nous puissions en parler ensemble.

-Pas la peine, vous pouvez commencer, je suis là ! Fit la voix du chinois.

Il fit un bref signe de tête à Trowa et Quatre.

-Vas-y ! Fit-il au blond.

Quatre hocha la tête et commença son discours.

-Juste après que Hilde me retrouve ici, dans cette salle, elle a eut une vision.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama Duo. Et qu'elle était-elle ?

-Ton futur Duo. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Oh. Et alors ?

-Je n'ai presque rien vu. Les ténèbres s'épaississent encore.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Si Treize avait une autre armée en marche, nous le saurions.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a subit une défaite c'est vrai, mais… Mais derrière les murs du Château Noir à l'Est, notre ennemi s'y regroupe.

-Par Nataku, qu'il y reste, et qu'il y pourrisse. S'exclama Wufei. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

-Parce que 10 000 hommes se tiennent prêt à attaquer derrière ces murs. Nous avons tué ses fidèles serviteurs, Dorothy, Zechs, Lady Une, mais qui peut savoir ce qui nous attend encore ? Cette attaque que nous venons de subir, se répétera dans quelques temps, et ainsi de suite si Treize ne meurt pas.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Heero.

-En tant que souverain de Thorath, Duo tu te dois de tuer Treize ! Déclara gravement Quatre.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le seul moyen de mettre une fois pour toute fin à cette guerre, et de plus, ainsi, tu gagneras le respect de ton peuple.

-Tu veux que j'affronte Treize seul, alors qu'il est entouré de plus d'un millier d'hommes ? Tu m'envoie à la mort ! S'exclama le natté.

-Non ! Fit Heero, il regarda son amant. Quatre à raison, tu dois tuer Treize. Pour cela tu as besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Et cela, nous pouvons te le donner.

-Comment ? Demanda Wufei.

-En attirant l'armée de Treize, Wufei, en vidant ses terres ! Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur le Château Noir.

Cette phrase valut un silence choqué, tandis que Wufei s'étouffait.

-Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes. Déclara calmement Trowa.

-Pas pour nous, mais nous pourrons donner à Duo sa chance, si l'attention de Treize reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement ! Fit Heero.

-Une diversion ! S'exclama Hilde avec un petit sourire.

-Treize soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'hameçon.

-C'est un coup à tester Quatre. Alors que nous attaquerons Treize, je pourrais invoquer une formule de projection qui permettrait à Duo de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Notre attaque attirera tous les soldats, donc le bâtiment sera pratiquement déserté. Duo n'aura plus qu'à trouver Treize et le tuer. Déclara Hilde toute fière.

-Mais…. Mais pendant que je me battrais contre Treize, vous, vous affronterez son armée. Et dieu seul sait qu'elle est puissante. N'oubliez pas que ses hommes ne sont pas humains ! Vous allez risquer votre vie pour rien ! S'exclama Duo.

-Nous risquerons notre vie pour notre peuple, pour mon royaume et le tien, et pour toi. Déclara Heero. À mes yeux, ça vaut largement le coup.

-Heero…

-Si par malheur je venais à mourir et toi à triompher, je ne regretterais pas mon sacrifice parce que je sais que tu feras tout pour que Thorath et Brithat connaissent enfin des jours de paix. Je serais heureux si tu survis.

-Et moi je mourais si tu meurs.

-Non. Tu ne dois pas mourir, parce que tu es important pour ton peuple. Et puis, l'avenir est peut-être sombre mais rien n'est encore joué.

-Je….

Le natté voulu protester mais Heero le bâillonna d'un baiser. La voix de Wufei s'éleva alors.

-Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons-nous ?

**/888888888888888888888888/**

Après l'entrevue, tout le monde se dispersa. Il avait été prévu qu'ils se mettraient tous en route vers l'Est le lendemain. Wufei et Duo étaient allés conditionner les hommes. Heero avait rejoint son père afin de lui annoncer leur décision. Hilde travailler sur sa formule de projection. Et Quatre était parti à la recherche de Trowa qui s'était éclipsé juste après la réunion. Ils fallaient qu'ils parlent, et foi de Quatre, ils parleraient.

Il trouva son amant dans la cour du château, observant l'horizon. Quatre vint se poser à côté de lui et attendit.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Trowa au bout d'un certain temps.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dresseur de dragon ? Fit Quatre d'une voix calme, mais avec un soupçon de colère.

-Est-ce si important ?

-Je suis ton amant Trowa. Je pensais que ça voulait dire autre chose que passait la nuit ensemble ! Le fait que tu ne me l'aies pas dit me laisse un sentiment de…

-De ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'à tes yeux, je ne suis rien. Que quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, tu retourneras d'où tu viens et tu me laisseras.

-Quatre, tu sais que c'est faux. À mes yeux, tu es important. Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Dès le début, tu savais que j'étais un être de lumière, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu pas pareil ?

-Quatre…

Trowa lui lança un regard triste, puis baissa la tête. Il prit le blond par un bras et le conduisit à un banc. Il s'y assit et attendit que son amant face pareil, puis il commença son récit.

-J'ai le don de faire appel à des dragons depuis que j'ai huit ans. Mes parents sont morts quand j'en avais cinq, et j'ai appris à vivre à mes dépends. J'ai été recueilli quelques temps plus tard par des mercenaires, et le jour ou mon don est apparu, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé. Les mercenaires était en train de piller un village quand des soldats sont arrivés. Il y a eut un terrible massacre, et j'ai eu peur, alors elle est apparue. La flûte est apparue de nulle part dans ma main. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, alors tout naturellement, je me suis mis à jouer. Une porte est apparue et un dragon en est sorti, il a mis le feu au village entier, tuant mercenaires et soldats. Une fois que tout fut fini, les survivants me tenir pour responsable du massacre, et ils voulurent me faire brûler sur un bûcher exactement comme j'avais fait brûler le village. J'ai été fouetté publiquement pendant qu'ils préparaient le bûcher. Je me souviendrais toujours des visages des personnes qui m'entouraient, que je les connaisse ou pas, ils me considéraient tous comme le diable. J'ignore comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Alors je suis parti loin. J'ai dissimulé mon don à tous ceux que je rencontrais, et un jour, je suis arrivé à Brithat. La prêtresse Noin a tout de suite détectée mon don, et m'a conduit au Seigneur Odin, qui m'a demandé de dresser l'animal vénéré du royaume, Len'Hur. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Heero et Wufei, et c'est aussi pourquoi je ne parle à personne de ce que je suis.

Trowa termina son récit, et attendit la réaction de Quatre. Ce dernier se contenta de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-il.

Trowa lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne faisant rien d'autre que de profiter de leur présence mutuelle.

**/888888888888888888888888/**

Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec son père, Heero partit lui aussi à la recherche de son amant. Mais il fut plus difficile à localiser. Finalement, il le trouva dans les écuries royales, occupé à bichonner Deathscythe, exactement comme il le faisait, il y a quelques temps. À cet instant, H voulut revenir à ces moments ou l'avenir leur paraissait moins sombre, où Heero prenait Duo pour un simple pêcheur hydrokynésiste et qu'il rêvait d'un avenir commun. Mais Duo était le futur roi de Thorath, lui-même était le futur souverain de Brithat, et ils devaient maintenant affronter une force qui les surpassait. Leur avenir commun semblait peu à peu disparaître en fumée.

-Tu penses à la prochaine bataille ? L'interrompit Duo qui avait remarqué la présence de son amant depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Heero s'approcha et enlaça la taille de Duo et caressa d'une main les naseaux de Deathscythe qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on approche son maître.

-Non, je pensais à nous.

Duo se tendit dans ses bras.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura un jour un nous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. Cela m'étonnerait.

-Duo…

-Nous sommes tous deux destinés à gouverner un royaume. Nous ne pouvons envisager un avenir ensemble. Tu dois offrir un héritier à ton peuple, et je devrais en faire autant quand je serais roi. Si je survis à la prochaine bataille.

-Je sais.

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Heero. Même si nous survivons tous deux, nous ne pourrons être ensemble. Déclara Duo avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Heero raffermit sa prise sur Duo, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Puis il s'exclama d'une voix étouffée :

-Mais comme je l'ai dit, rien n'est encore joué.

-Heero… Murmura Duo.

Le natté se retourna pour faire face à son amant, et l'embrassa. La passion les emporta, et ils se lièrent de nouveau, tendrement, doucement, profitant de cet instant, qui serait peut-être le dernier.

**/888888888888888888888888/**

Wufei marchait le long du couloir, épuisé. Il avait passé plus de deux heures avec ses hommes, et n'aspirait à ce moment qu'à aller se coucher. Il étouffa un bâillement, et vit alors un faible rai de lumière sous la porte de la grande bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte, pour voir l'Allemande perdue dans la lecture d'un vieux livre de sorcellerie.

-Hilde ? Que fais-tu encore là ?

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et regarda le Chinois à la porte.

-Tu m'as fait peur Wufei. Elle soupira. J'essaie de trouver une formule de projection pour demain.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller dormir.

-Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

-Tu es morte de fatigue, le combat d'aujourd'hui t'a épuisé. Et demain nous prenons la route. Tu dois être en forme.

-Je me reposerais plus tard ! Répondit Hilde d'un air têtu.

Wufei soupira et fixa la jeune fille.

-C'est dur n'est-ce pas ?

Hilde leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre pour nos amis.

Hilde baisa la tête.

-Oui. Je voudrais aider Duo, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de chercher dans de vieux livres poussiéreux. Il va risquer sa vie, alors qu'il devrait restait auprès d'Heero, et c'est pareil pour Quatre. Ils sont tous les deux au pied du mur et risquent de perdre celui qu'ils aiment, alors que moi, je suis seule, et je ne fais rien.

Wufei la regarda, touché par ses paroles.

-Tu fais bien plus de chose que tu ne le crois.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu n'aurais pas été là, Duo serait mort dans le désert. Si tu ne nous aurais pas prévenu à temps, Heero aurait été envoûté par Zechs. Duo a besoin de ta présence auprès de lui, autant qu'il à besoin de Quatre.

-Wufei…

-Tu n'es pas seule.

Le chinois lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-Ne meurt pas au combat Hilde Schbeiker.

Puis avant que la jeune fille puisse réagir, il sortit de la bibliothèque, se demandant pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela.

Nul doute que la prochaine bataille à venir serait décisive sur leur futur à tous…..

À suivre….


	15. chapitre 14

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

**Note :** Dans les chapitres suivant, vous reconnaîtrez des passages et des dialogues identiques au troisième volet de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux : _Le retour du roi. _Je les trouve tellement bien que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de les copier. Gomen.

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

* * *

**L'élu**

**Chapitre 14**

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voyageaient à vive allure, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir quelques heures. Plus ils approchaient des terres de l'Est, et plus la pression montait parmi les soldats. Contre toute attente, personne n'était venu à leur rencontre, comme si Treize les laissaient aller jusqu'à lui. Duo et Hilde s'étaient séparés de la troupe afin de mettre au point leur plan. La sorcière avait fini de mettre au point la formule mais gardée une certaine appréhension en elle, quant à Duo, il ne laissait rien voir de son état d'esprit. En milieu d'après-midi, les troupes de Thorath et de Brithat se présentèrent aux portes du Château. Heero, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre s'avancèrent et Heero déclara d'une voix forte :

« - Que le seigneur de la terre de l'Est s'avance ! Justice lui sera faite ! »

Ces paroles furent suivit d'un silence pesant durant de longues minutes, puis lentement les lourdes portes noires s'ouvrir.

« - Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous ! » Ordonna Heero aux trois autres.

Ils rejoignirent leurs hommes et virent avec effarement un millier de soldat appartenant à Treize apparaîtrent. Ces derniers se positionnèrent de manière à ce qu'Heero et ses hommes furent entourés. Pendant quelques minutes personne ne bougea et se jugèrent en silence. Sentant la panique envahirent ses hommes, Heero dégaina son épée.

« - Tenez vos positions ! » S'écria-t-il. « Fils de Thorath et de Brithat, mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'âge des hommes tombera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons pour tous ce qui nous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous demande de tenir, hommes de l'Ouest. »

Ces paroles furent suivit d'acclamations et tous les hommes dégainèrent leurs épées sans exception.

« - Pour Duo ! » S'écria Quatre.

Puis donnant l'assaut le blond fut le premier à se jeter sur leurs ennemis, suivit de Trowa et d'Heero et de tout le reste des soldats.

**/8888888888888/**

« - Tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui. »

Hilde était agenouillé à terre, et tracer un pentacle à même le sol avec de la poudre blanche. Elle se releva.

« - Place-toi au centre du pentacle. »

Duo s'exécuta et attendit. Hilde ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum.

« - Je demande aux pouvoirs supérieurs d'envoyer cet homme affronter son destin. Que ce roi déchu soit projeté face à son ennemi et que s'accomplisse son œuvre ! »

des petites lumières blanche vinrent entourer Duo et ce dernier disparut. Hilde eut un petit sourire.

« - Bonne chance Duo. » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis la jeune fille remonta en selle, la bataille entre les hommes de Treize et ceux d'Heero faisait rage, et elle décréta qu'un peu de magie serait la bienvenue pour venir à leur aide.

**/8888888888888/**

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Une seconde auparavant il était devant Hilde, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une sorte de couloir sombre, éclairé par quelques chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Il eut un sourire méchant, Hilde avait réussit, il se trouvait maintenant dans l'enceinte du château de Treize. Dégainant son épée, il se mit silencieusement en marche. Mais les couloirs de ce château ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe, et bientôt, le natté se retrouva à marcher en rond sans savoir où aller, mais le plus étrange était que les couloirs étaient entièrement vide, pas d'âme qui vive. Après une longue marche d'une heure et demi dans ces couloirs sans fin, Duo se laissa tomber à terre afin de reprendre un peu de force. Il commençait à perdre patience.

« - Seigneur, mais aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Puis comme répondant à sa supplication une petite lumière rose, pareille à une luciole apparut devant les yeux de Duo. Ce dernier la reconnut, c'était la même lumière qui l'avait conduit à Relena, un mois auparavant. Il hésita un petit moment, et si il s'agissait d'une ruse de Treize ? Devait-il faire confiance à cette étrange luciole ? Pesant le pour et le contre, il finit par ce lever et suivit la lumière rose à travers les dédalles de couloirs. Bientôt, il arriva devant une porte en bois sombre, presque noire, avec appréhension, Duo la poussa et se retrouva dans un autre couloir, mais celui-ci était différend des autres. Il était plus éclairé, et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette au ton rouge, orange et or, contrastant beaucoup avec ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. La lumière rose prit la direction de droite, et toujours sur ces gardes, Duo la suivit.

Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, il pénétra dans une vaste salle vide, la lumière rose rejoignit une boule de la même couleur posée sur un socle près du trône. La salle était grande, mais très peu meublée, un trône se dressait contre le mur du fond mais ce qui attira son attention, ce fut la sorte de petite fontaine au centre de la pièce. Duo s'en approcha et se pencha par-dessus, mais il ne vit que de l'eau.

_« Bizarre ! »_ Pensa le natté. Il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'eau, mais elle était légèrement différente, lui qui était hydrokynésiste sentait très clairement cette différence.

« - Je savais bien que tu viendrais ici. » Fit une voix dans son dos.

Duo se retourna brusquement et fixa avec effarement l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtain plaqués en arrière avec des yeux bleus, une carrure assez athlétique et un air de noblesse. Duo en fut très étonné, il avait toujours imaginé le seigneur de l'Est comme un vieux sorcier, mais pas comme cet homme.

« - Vous êtes… »

« - Oui. Cela faisait des années que je t'attendais, Darkan. »

« - Vous avez tué mes parents ! »

« - Ce n'était qu'une étape à franchir pour prendre le contrôle de ce monde si pur. Tant de batailles livrées où tu croyais sauver ton peuple, et pour finir, il n'y a que moi pour le sauver ! » Déclara Treize.

« - Par la destruction ? »

« - C'est le seul moyen pour mettre un terme au malheur et à la souffrance ! Je ne les supporte plus ! Mais je te connais Darkan, tu as du sang de guerrier, tu ne renonceras pas sans te battre. »

« - Tout ce malheur et cette souffrance, c'est vous qui l'avez déclenché ! »

« - Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste. »

« - Vous n'êtes qu'un fou ! » S'écria Duo.

« - Je vais t'offrir ta dernière bataille. »

Treize arma son épée et Duo en fit de même, et d'un même mouvement les deux hommes s'élancèrent. Mais si Duo comptait mené un duel en bonne et due forme, ce ne fut pas le cas de Treize qui bien vite fit appelle à sa magie.

« - Pauvre petit demi-elfe qui ne sait même pas contrôler sa magie, que vas-tu faire contre moi ? »

Duo fut alors projeté à travers la salle par une puissante force invisible. Il se releva péniblement et tenta de faire aussi appelle à sa magie. Un violent vent s'éleva dans la salle mais cela fit à peine bouger Treize.

« - C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Alors laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est la vraie puissance ! »

À peine Treize avait dit ces mots que des éclairs sortirent de ses mains pour se diriger droit sur Duo. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de les éviter mais le dernier éclair le toucha au niveau de l'épaule et un immense choc électrique traversa son corps entier avant de tomber lourdement à terre. Les seuls pouvoirs qu'il pouvait invoquer était le vent et l'eau, mais il n'arrivait pas à invoquer ce dernier car la sorte de fontaine y faisait interférence. Soudain la voix de la Fée Relena résonna dans sa tête :

_« - Brise la boule. Brise la boule. »_

Péniblement, Duo coula un regard vers la boule lumineuse rose tandis que Treize avançait vers lui l'épée en main. Il ferma les yeux et puisa au fond de lui ses dernières ressources, à nouveau le vent s'éleva, mais contrairement à la première fois, il ne fut pas diriger vers le seigneur de l'Est, mais vers le socle sur lequel reposait ladite boule. Cette dernière vacilla, puis avant que Treize ait pu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher, la boule tomba au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux.

« - Noooooooooon ! » Cria Treize.

La lumière envahit la pièce entière, aveuglant les deux hommes, Duo sentit ses forces revenir à lui. Quand l'éclat de luminosité se fit dissoute, Duo releva les yeux. A l'endroit où la boule avait éclaté se trouvait à présent la Fée Relena en chair et en os. Cette dernière darda sur Treize un regard noir.

« - Nous sommes enfin face à face, Treize. »

« - Relena. »

« - Tu as perdu cette guerre. »

« - Pas encore. »

Rapidement Treize leva la main en direction de la fée Relena mais rien ne fit.

« - Que… ? »

« - Je suis libre à nouveau Treize, cela signifie que j'ai repris les rennes de ce monde et par la même occasion bridée tes pouvoirs. »

« - Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? »

« - Considère ceci comme le prix de ma vengeance. J'aurais pu te tuer, mais ce droit ne me revient pas. »

Puis la fée s'éclipsa. Durant l'échange entre Treize et Relena, Duo s'était relevé. Il empoigna son épée et fit face à son ennemi.

« - Maintenant fait face à ton destin ! » Déclara le natté.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau, mais Duo avait l'avantage alors que Treize n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour l'aider. Cependant, le duel dura un bon moment, aucun des deux ne laissant l'opportunité à l'autre de frapper le dernier coup. Un coup plus violent que les autres de Treize envoya l'épée de Duo au sol, le seigneur de Treize leva l'épée et s'apprêta à frapper une ultime fois le natté, mais ce dernier para le coup d'épée de Treize de sa main gauche nue.

Le sang gicla, mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisa. Rapidement Duo se saisit de sa main droite, la lame accrochée à sa ceinture et la planta dans le cœur du seigneur qui surpris par l'action du natté, n'eut pas le temps de le parer. Treize s'écroula au sol, mort.

_**/8888888888/**_

Au même instant à l'extérieur de château, la bataille faisait toujours rage, et les soldats de Thorath et de Brithat furent bien vite submergés par le surnombre des hommes de Treize, soudain en plein cœur de la bataille, une lumière luminescente fit cesser le combat alors que tous les soldats furent éblouis, et incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Ils se demandèrent d'où provenait cette lumière, mais quand cette dernière disparue, ils constatèrent que les troupes de Treize avaient également disparues.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » S'exclama Wufei.

« - Ca veut dire que la fée Relena est intervenue, et donc à gagner ! » S'écria Quatre.

Des exclamations de joies parcoururent les troupes. La bataille finale avait été remportée et le monde pouvait enfin connaître un monde de paix.

À suivre…


	16. épilogue

Titre : L'élu

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing mais sans rien qui ressemble à Gundam

Genre : Fantastique, une sorte de Seigneur de Anneaux version GW.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, toujours et encore…

Ce fic m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en vacance au Porge. Je barbotais dans les vagues et j'ai eu cette idée (allez chercher le lien entre la plage et l'histoire).

Commencé le : 10/08/2004

* * *

**L'élu**

**Épilogue**

Duo étouffa un soupir d'ennui alors que ses conseillers quittaient enfin la salle de conférence. Depuis plus de quatre heures, ces sept hommes et femmes lui exposaient les différents problèmes avec les populations alentours et avaient tenté d'y remédier, chose qui n'était pas aisé étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours d'avis différents. Duo était arrivé à une conclusion qui avait ravi ses conseillers et il en était plus que ravi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter la salle, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une tornade brune entra.

« - Père ! Père ! »

« - Matisse ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas pénétrer ainsi dans une pièce, je ne suis généralement jamais seul. »

« - Excusez-moi Père, mais j'ai vu les conseillers partir, alors je me suis dit que vous seriez certainement seul. »

« - Que veux-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton précepteur. »

Le petit garçon de dix ans eut une petite moue et s'installa sur un siège.

« - Cet homme m'ennuie. Il ne me parle que des devoirs et ne me laisse jamais rien faire. »

« - Matisse… »

« - J'aime pas étudier. »

Duo eut un petit sourire, son fils avait vraiment le même caractère que lui. Quand le père Maxwell voulait lui faire apprendre quelques notions de français ou de calcul, Duo avait toujours trouvait le moyen de s'échapper pour aller pêcher ou rejoindre Quatre… Que de bon souvenirs de son enfance… Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé, il n'était plus l'orphelin d'un village de pêcheur et hydrokinésiste à ses heures perdu, aujourd'hui il était à la tête d'un royaume, montrant le bon exemple pour son peuple et faisant tout en son pouvoir pour préserver une paix depuis maintenant dix ans. Cela le plongea dans ses souvenirs et revint dix années en arrière, dans le château de Treize.

Flash-back 

Le corps mort de Treize gisait à quelques pas de Duo, mais ce dernier n'avait plus la force de bouger, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était fini, que la mort de ses parents avait été vengée, que cette mort apportait enfin une paix tant attendu, mais surtout, cela voulait dire que de nouvelles responsabilités l'attendaient, des responsabilités auquel il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face. Il en était perdu à ce point dans ses pensées quand Quatre se matérialisa dans la pièce. Le regard du blond se posa directement sur le cadavre de Treize, puis enfin sur celui de Duo qui était prostré à terre.

« - Duo ? »

Aucune réponse.

« - Duo ? » Retenta alors Quatre.

Le natté leva alors les yeux sur lui, et le blond put lire toute la crainte de son ami dans son regard.

« - Qu'as-tu Duo ? »

« - Je… J'aurais voulu mourir aussi… » Murmura alors le natté.

« - Duo… »

« - Je ne veux pas ce qui arrive, je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas devenir souverain. »

« - Duo, c'est ton destin. Oublie ce que tu es devenu, oublie le pêcheur et deviens celui que tu aurais dû être. »

« - … »

« - Ils ont besoin de toi. Ils ont besoin d'un roi, d'un général, d'un gouverneur qui les comprenne. Tu es celui qu'ils attendent. Revient en héros et non en soldat mort au combat. » Fit Quatre d'une voix grave en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Duo fixa un instant la main tendue avant de la saisir pour se redresser.

« - Embrasse ta destinée. » Murmura le blond.

Et ils s'éclipsèrent hors du château maudit pour retourner auprès des soldats. Les soldats de Thorath accueillir leur futur nouveau roi avec acclamation, et leur retour fut sous la bannière de la gloire.

Cinq jours plus tard, Duo était couronné roi et prenait définitivement les rennes de Thorath. Le roi Odin avait tenu à y assister avant de retourner sur ses terres accompagné de ses hommes. Et ce ne fut que quelques heures avant la cérémonie que Heero lui fit une proposition.

« - Duo ? »

La voix du japonais résonna dans les couloirs et le natté se figea sur place, durant quelques temps, il essayait d'éviter son amant, le voir près de lui, lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se retourna et le regarda approcher.

« - Heero ? Tu n'es pas avec ton père ? »

« - Hn… Il prépare son prochain départ. »

« - Et toi ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme lui ? »

« - Parce que je ne pars pas ! »

« - Co… Comment ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix presque basse.

« - Je n'ai jamais tenu à devenir roi, mon père le sait parfaitement, avant que l'on ne se rencontre, il était même prêt à faire de moi le général des armées de Brithat, en me laissant le choix de mon successeur. J'étais heureux de ses projets, mais aujourd'hui, je me dois de les compromettre. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Tu as besoin de t'entourer de gens en qui tu as confiance pour gérer le royaume, accepterais-tu d'avoir auprès de toi un Premier Ministre et conseiller personnel ? »

« - Tu postule pour le poste ? » Demanda Duo avec un petit sourire.

« - Hn. »

« - Mais… Ton père… Ton royaume… »

« - Mon père m'approuve, cela facilitera les échanges entres nos deux peuples, puis j'ai déjà un successeur. Wufei fera un excellent roi, sa fierté et son sens de l'honneur l'y aideront. »

« - Wuffy ? »

« - Hn. Alors pour ce poste ? Je suis engagé ? »

« - Oui. Oui tu l'es. » Répondit Duo en se jetant dans ses bras.

Après le couronnement, Wufei et Trowa prirent le chemin du retour accompagné par Hilde et Quatre. Les adieux furent pénibles pour les trois amis, mais le blond promettait de revenir souvent, son pouvoir le permettait.

Puis les choses s'étaient lentement mis en place, et quelques mois plus tard, Duo eut la surprise d'avoir la visite de Quatre, tenant un enfant âgé de presque un an dans ses bras. Le natté reconnut tout de suite l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le village de Belem, Matisse. Quatre lui expliqua alors qu'aucune de ses sœurs ne pouvait prendre en charge le petit garçon plus longtemps et Duo fit alors le choix de garder l'enfant avec lui et Heero, et d'en faire son héritier. Son peuple avait accepté la nouvelle avec joie, et aujourd'hui Matisse faisait la fierté de ses deux pères.

Fin du Flash-Back 

Duo revint à la réalité et observa son fils d'un air de mère s'émerveillant sur sa progéniture, il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime petit monstre. »

« - Moi aussi Père. Puis-je me retirer maintenant ? Papa à bientôt fini l'entraînement des soldats, et je voudrais le voir à l'œuvre. »

« - Allez, file ! »

« - Yes. »

La tornade partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé, et Duo rassembla ses affaire et quitta la salle à son tour. Il fit un léger arrêt au niveau des cuisines royales dans le but de ses prendre un petit encas sous les yeux rieurs des cuisinières, puis il partit dans sa chambre. Sa journée l'avait fatiguée plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il alla se poster à la fenêtre et observa son royaume qui s'étendait à l'horizon. D'après les nouvelles qu'il avait reçu de Brithat, Hilde était enceinte de son second enfant et Wufei en était plus heureux que jamais, Quatre et Trowa vivaient pleinement leur relation loin des champs de batailles et des armes, ils avait acquit une petit ferme, et Trowa élevait des chevaux. Parfois, ils étaient rappelés au combat, surtout le brun qui avait toujours le contrôle de Len' Hur, quant à Len' Sho, il avait fait son apparition lors du couronnement, un majestueux tigre blanc aux dents de sabre, dont le regard améthyste était identique à celui du roi. Soudain, deux bras vint encercler sa taille et un corps se colla contre son dos.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? » Fit alors la voix d'Heero à son oreille.

« - Aux autres. »

« - Ils te manquent ? »

« - Hum… Hilde est enceinte, elle ne pourra pas se déplacer pour les fêtes de l'Ascension. »

« - Et si c'est nous qui y allions ? »

« - Nous ? Mais… »

« - Tu pourrais la régence à un de tes conseillers, et un peu de repos te ferais du bien, ainsi qu'à Matisse. »

« - Tu as peut-être raison. »

Duo se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne serais pas resté auprès de moi. »

« - Tu m'aurais sûrement rejoint. »

« - Oui, et c'est même certain. Parfois, je me demandais si tu regrettais Brithat ? »

« - Non. J'y ai de bons souvenirs, mais ma vie est auprès de toi, mon roi. »

« - Je t'aime Heero. »

« - Je t'aime aussi Duo-kun. »

Ils avaient bravé la guerre, ils s'étaient aimés en toute insouciance, et c'est leur force, leur espoir qui ont la force de cet amour. Une guerre change un homme, mais elle ne change pas la raison de pensée d'un cœur. Deux royaumes en paix, et un amour triomphant, telle fut la destinée du roi de Thorath.

Owari.


End file.
